


Second Chances

by kawaiihana



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood and Injury, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Mpreg, Multi, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiihana/pseuds/kawaiihana
Summary: After the Darkest day, all the gym leaders who were not under Rose's control could start letting their guard down. Raihan now has the opportunity to go after his long time crush Kabu. Getting to know Kabu better was first on his list, but little did Raihan know Kabu had a secret that only a few older members of the Galar league knew of. Raihan is determan to win Kabu's love but first the Dragon gym leader has to win Allister over. The young ghost gym leader is very protective of his father.
Relationships: Kabu/Kibana | Raihan, Makuwa | Gordie/Yarrow | Milo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Foxbabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxbabi/gifts).



> This is going to be the one if the darkest chapters. It sets up on how Kabu and Allister are related. It talks about Kabu selling his heats for money. If it makes you uncomfortable you are more than welcome to skip this chapter. The next one starts off a little after Gloria wins. If I am missing any proper tags please let me know. I know ABO are a slippery steps and I do not wish any harm to any one.

TEN YEARS AGO

Ten years ago, before the darkest day, a young Hoenn born immigrant was taking a brisk walk along Galar’s route number three. Kabu was on his way to meet up with a client willing to pay a lot for a quickie in the condition he was in. The young omega dropped out as the fire gym leader for an unexpected surprise that lightly tapped on his pushed out stomach. Kabu smiled to himself as he placed a hand where the baby was kicking “Someone is very active today.” On que the baby kicked harder letting it’s parent know it was listening.

The twenty nine year old omega found himself in a difficult situation when he found himself pregnant after sleeping with one of his clients. The man offered enough money to let him move out of his shithole of an apartment in Spikemuth: all the omega had to do was let the alpha knott him during his heat without a condom. Something about how it would feel even better, Kabu didn’t really listen. He needed the money. He was ready to move out, but shortly after that night, Kabu realized he was expecting. The now pregnant omega knew he would have to hide the it and the baby after it’s birth. Being the face of the pokemon league equal right movement, he couldn’t let the media find out he was selling his heats for money. The tabloid would tear him apart for sleeping around with complete strangers, not being claimed or having a baby out of wedlock. Kabu didn’t have a choice. Even being Spikemuth’s gym leader, because he was an omega, the league paid him close to nothing. He was in a poor town that had little intakes on it’s own and almost everything went to the gym budget. Kabu had no choice but to find another way to make money to feed himself and his pokemon. Which ended with him selling his heats for money. 

The unborn child pushed harder against his parent’s hand. “Just a few more months and we can finally meet. I only have one more client, then we can leave Spikemuth with enough money to move to a nicer place in Galar. I’m going to buy a nice house with a backyard where you can play.” The baby pushed against his father's hand in agreement, or what Kabu thought so. The omega smiled to himself, he could not wait to meet his child. Even if the baby was unplanned Kabu was thrilled to be a dad. It would be nice to have his own family for once, after growing up from foster home to foster home. It wasn’t because Kabu was a bad child, but the fact that he was an omega. He cost more than any foster parent could afford, with heat suppressant, pads/tampons, birth control and regular check ups. Kabu only prayed that his child would be an alpha or beta so they would not have to go through the same life as he did.

Kabu walked closer to the agreed meeting place with his, hopefully, last client. When he got near to mine number one his heart sank. It was the Alpha that knotted him almost eight months ago. It was none other than the senior Dragon leader of Hammerlock, Draco. Kabu immediately turned around, trying to walk away before the other could see him but it was too late. The Alpha could smell the fear coming off the pregnant omega along with the child’s scent.

Anger clouded the other man’s eyes as he grabbed Kabu's arm and dragged him into the cave, past the walkways, towards an off limit part. “You better explain yourself whore!” Kabu was thrown down on the cave floor. “Did you want to black mail me with this bastard child? Is that why you’ve let me knot you bitch? So you could get more money from me!”

Kabu sat up trying his best to make himself smaller hoping it would calm the alpha. “No, I could not afford birth control and I needed the money. I didn’t want the media to snoop so I hid. I even dropped out to protect your name!” Kabu cried out. “I was trying to protect you I promise.”

The Alpha slapped Kabu across the face knocking the smaller man onto the ground again. “Liar!” The older man pulled out a large amount of money from his pocket, throwing the bills at Kabu. “I want you to get rid of it. I don’t care how. I will not have you or that thing ruin my name and reputation.”

Kabu tried to get up but it was difficult as his center of gravity shifted with his new weight. “I promise I won't even ask for child support. I don’t want to terminate it. It's not the baby’s fault for my mistake.” Before Kabu could stand up, the dragon leader kicked him back into the ground. “Please don't, that's all I have left of family.” The plea fell on deaf ears. The angry alpha kicked the defenseless omega once more. 

“If you won’t do it I will!” The furious alpha kept kicking and hitting Kabu in blinding rage. It wasn’t until the omega was limp on the rocky terrain that he stopped. The smaller man was curled on himself, pokeballs scattered around his body. An alarming amount of blood was pooling under the unconscious man's head. Seeing the damage he caused, Draco realized his career would be taken from him, if the omega ratted him out. The frightened gym leader knew he had to prevent the other from speaking out. Inspecting the nearby cave walls, he saw a shovel within arms reach. Draco grabbed it, intending to finish the job quickly, before he could lose everything. With a full force swing the shovel made contact with a solid object that was not the omega laying on the floor but rather a large Pokémon. Centiskorch, along Kabu’s other pokemon, sensing his owner's distressed sounds, escaped their pokeball to protect him. Arcanine, being the largest and most intimidating of the bunch, bit the attacker’s arm before he could swing again, causing severe damage to the man’s arm. Realizing that he could not win against the angry pokemon, Draco fled to his home to wrap up his wounds. 

Kabu was still knocked out from the senseless beating he received trying to protect his unborn baby. The group of pokemon wanted to stay with their owner but they knew they should find help. Salazzle, Ninetails and Arcanine, being the quickest of the bunch, sought out help while Torkoal and Centiskorch kept Kabu warm and safe.

Just Outside Motostoke, Melony was arguing with her eldest son, Gordie. The two started to butt-heads after the young Alpha got permission to share his mother's gym by the new chairman. The eighteen year old disagreed with his mother,about rock type pokemon being weak. He wanted to prove her wrong by making his own name rather than following his mother’s footsteps with ice type.

“For the last time mother I don't need your pokemon! Why can’t you see that I don’t want your handouts.” The young alpha was trying his best to lose the older one in the tall grass. He wanted to look for some rolicoles to add to his team but his mother decided to follow the older teen.

“It’s not a hand out. I’m a mother who wants what’s best for her baby!” Melony followed her son towards mine number one. She wanted to say more but a distressed ninetails ran up towards the two. The pokemon was barking and yipping at Gordie. Even to the point of biting his clothes and pulling him towards the cave. Melony thought she recognized the pokemon, it looked very similar to one of her ex coworkers. Six months ago the fire gym leader Kabu said he wanted to find meaning in his life. Many assume the gym leader went back home to Hoenn after he stepped down but it was never confirmed. The older woman kneeled down eye level towards the fox pokemon. “Is Kabu your owner?” The pokemon let go of Gordie barking at her. She ran into a little circle clearly wanting the two to follow her. Gordie was a fan of Kabu since the fire gym leader was a big part of his life growing up. He first was to act and chased after the ninetails. Melony quickly followed suit.

Once inside the cave the two could smell the scent of a distressed omega along with the coppery smell of blood. “Gordie go find help!” Melony quickly followed the scent of blood. Hoping her son would follow her order. For once in his life, Gordie did not argue with his mother. The young Alpha ran out of the cave looking for help. 

Melony continued to follow the fox pokemon towards a dark corner of the mine that had signs saying ‘danger keep out’. The smell was getting stronger the further she walked in the abandoned cave. The ice gym leader ran into two more of Kabu’s pokemon. Centiskorch and Torkoal. They greeted her with distressed whines. The centipede pokemon uncurled, revealing his owner to Melony. The pokemon were clearly worried about their owner and tried their best to take care of him. The ex gym leader was half lying on his two Pokémon. He was bleeding from a head wound and his clothes were covered in dirt and blood. “Kabu!” The alpha pulled off her own shirt and used it to try and stop the bleeding coming from Kabu’s head wound. “Can you hear me?”

The omega, with great difficulty, slowly opened his eyes. He tried his best to answer, but his body was in alot of pain. “Please, I don’t want to...” The ex gym leader whispered, trying to stay awake but began to nod off. Melony shook the other to keep him up and focussed.

“You don’t want to do what?” The Omega squeezed his eyes in pain moaning from the shock. Melony did her best to comfort her friend. “Kabu please stay with me. Gordie is getting help.” She managed to slow the bleeding on his head then worked her way down searching for more wounds. She finally managed to get a good look at Kabu’s state: clear footprints were visible on his extended belly along with several fresh bruises and scrapes. Dread filled Melony when she noticed that her friend was pregnant, and far along by the looks of it. “Kabu what happened!” The alpha began to feel angry that the omega never told her he was expecting. 

“Please, I don’t want to lose it. I haven’t found out it’s gender yet. It didn’t do anything wrong. It’s all my fault… I wasn’t strong enough.'' Kabu leaned towards Melony unconsciously searching for comfort. The omega rarely cried, but this time, wept openly. Kabu kept pleading for his unborn child’s life. "It's my only family.”

Before Melony could comfort the distressed omega, Gordie came back with the police, Kabu's two missing pokemon, and some medical staff. The paramedics went over Melony’s work and wheeled Kabu to the nearest hospital while the police took statements from the two. They collected some evidence and snapped some photos of the crime scene. A bloody shovel was left near the location where Kabu was found. Arcanine's mouth was covered in blood leading the police to believe it must have bit the aggressor. A large sum of money littered the floor. The crime scene was a mystery and the only person who knew anything was wheeled away to the nearest hospital. After collecting the statements and evidence the police made their way to the hospital waiting for Kabu’s to be able to release a statement. 

The rock and ice leader collected the fire type pokemon. Gordie took Kabu's team to the nearest pokemon center to get them looked at while his mother left for the hospital. Melony took out her cell phone and called Opal. The Old alpha never stopped looking for Kabu since he left. The two grew close when he first came to Galar. Melony knew Opal grew attached to Kabu like he was a son. “Opal, I’ve found him. I found Kabu.”

“You found him?! Thank goodness. I was so worried after he suddenly left. Where is he? I want to make sure he is ok.” Opal was about to head to bed with her wife. “Does he need help?” She gestured to her wife she was going out.

“He is at the hospital.” The ice gym leader's voice broke. “Opal, he was pregnant. heavily by the looks of it. I don't think the baby is going to make it. There was so much blood.”

The fairy gym leader got quiet. She blamed herself for not looking further at Kabul's disappearance. “What hospital is he at?”

“Motostoke. I’m here now. Do you want me to keep you updated?” The ice gym leader signed into the hospital visitors list and sat down waiting to receive more information about her friend.

“No I'll be there shortly.” Opal hastily pulled on a dress and grabbed an overnight bag. She did not know how long she was going to be there. The fairy gym leader headed to Motostoke hospital after kissing her wife Lena goodnight.

After Opal got there, the two Alphas talked about what happened. How could Kabu be able to hide being pregnant from all of them and why did he do so? They both tried to come up with different ideas on everything that happened but nothing they came up with made sense. After Kabu dropped his role as gym leader and left without a trace, no one could find the elusive omega. Leading the media to speculate his motives. During Kabu’s absence the new chairman, Rose, managed to keep the press at bay, feeding them the story of the ‘gentle omega having to fly back to Hoenn to take care of some sick relatives’ till they found out what really happened. The press ate it up and moved on a newer juicier scandal.

The two Alpha’s keep waiting to hear any news from the doctor. It was quiet till Draco showed up with his arm wrapped up. The Dragon Tamer made a big show that he took a hit from a wild pokemon trying to attack his team. Opal eyed the gym leader. She recalled many times before when Draco had said he would never set foot in the wild because those weak pokemon were not worth his time. Melony gave Opal a look telling her she didn’t buy it either. Opal, wanting to catch the dragon leader lying, approached him, ready to ask him some questions. He clearly had a bite from a large Pokémon and even by a glance, she could see that it was an Arkcaine bite wound. She's seen enough of those from Kabu’s own Pokémon chewing on it's own toy that she could not be wrong.

Before the two women could talk to the dragon gym leader, Chairman Rose and his new personal assistant greeted the three gym leaders. Being the chairman has its advantages. The moment one of the medical staff that rescued the omega recognized him as the ex gym leader Kabu. They immediately called Oleana and within minutes from being informed, Rose was at the hospital. “Oleana please go take care of the media circus outside. I want to talk to our great gym leaders about what happened. Let them know that this is still under investigation." The tall beta started to walk away before he was finished. “Oh and don’t let the press know about the baby. There’s no need to worry his fans if it does not make it.”

“Yes sir,” his assistant quickly walked out to meet the press.

“By the sounds of it, our dear fire gym leader took quite the beating.” Rose walked up to Draco. “I was also told Kabu pokemon must have done a number on his attacker's body with all the blood on it's fur.” Rose looked at Draco still bleeding arm. “Don’t you find it odd that the same day our friend shows up pregnant and beaten almost to death is the very same day you go into the wild to train?” 

“It's just an annoying coincidence that it happened the same night.” The alpha quickly replied.

“I’m sure it is.” Rose patted Draco’s bad arm a little too hard, making the alpha hiss in pain. “Why don’t you get that wound stitched up while I talk to these beautiful ladies?” The Alpha nodded and followed a nurse who was swooning at his story. “Now then who found our dear missing gym leader?"

“Melony found him, but I think you should be taking care of his attacker.” Opal was not in the mood to play games. Not when her friend's and his unborn child's lives are on the line. “ You saw Draco’s arm. You should be questioning him.”

Rose ignored Opal outburst. He tried to make sence of the of what he was told by police and what he knew went on in Spikemuth. "Kabu’s disappearance was quite the shock for his fans. We wouldn't want them to find out our dear fire gym leader was found clinging to life with a bastard child. And by the amount of the money on the ground, we could suppose he must have been sleeping around after he left the league.” Rose twirled one lock of hair around a finger. "If I were to make a guess, I’ll say that the child is Draco’s." Both Melony and Opal clicked their tongue. "I know Kabu left before I took over as chairman and I saw his paychecks. It's no shock to me that he had to lower himself into selling his body. How cruel…. to invite such a great trainer from Hoenn, someone who almost managed to take down our great champion Mustard so many times. Just for him to have to sell himself like a whore to make a living."  
Both women kept their mouth shut, knowing he was right. 

To think that Kabu never told anyone, never asked for help. How scared he must have been when he found out he was pregnant? Opal’s heart clenches at the thought of the poor omega, all alone, hiding, too ashamed and proud to call her. Maybe he was scared of her judgment? She had so many questions. The old alpha didn’t realize she was crying until Melony touched her face. 

“Are you ok Opal?” Was she ok? Kabu is like a son to her. A son she was so close to losing that night. If Melony wasn’t there to find him… the fairy gym leader swayed a little, supporting most of her weight on her cane. The other woman was immediately by her side. “Opal?”

The older alpha pointed toward a group of chairs “I just need to sit down”.

“Seems like you both need some privacy. If you would excuse me, I will be on my way. Rose curled one finger through his bangs again “It seems that you may be right about Opal, but I do want to hear it from Kabu’s mouth. As well as Dracos.” With that said, Rose left to see Draco.

The chairman walked in the direction where the dragon gym leader and the nurse went. After the woman was done wrapping the others arm, Rose gently asked for the two of them to be left alone. As soon as the door closed, Draco began to talk. “It’s not what you think Rose. I don’t know what those witches told you but I…” 

“ENOUGH!” The chairman's firm voice interrupts Draco’s monologue. “I don’t want to listen to your fabrication. I have enough elements to make a guess about what happened tonight and between you two. So don’t try lying to me.” The alpha grit his teeth in anger, but didn’t reply. He knew better than to challenge the chairman.

“Now, I want the police involved as much as you. Don’t think for a second that I’m trying to justify what you did, but as you know, Kabu has a very important role here in Galar. What you two did could ruin the whole integration movement. In short, turning you in would damage everything I work so hard for. Instead, I have a solution that might solve all our problems. Since Mustard retired we need a new Champion and I think you will be fit as replacement as long as you lose to the next challenger. You will lose and retire from the league with your name in tack plus all your winnings and then some. Kabu will not ask you for money. I'll make sure of it. You get to live out your life with your fame and money in tack.”

Draco was furious “I should lose everything for a stupid whore? It’s all his fault! He should have aborted as soon as he found out!”

Rose wasn’t intimidated by the other’s displays. “Are you done? If you didn’t notice, there’s no space for negotiation. Either you accept this deal, or you can try and explain to the police how things really went. But I must warn you, if Kabu decides to take a paternity test the world will know about this whole scandle.” Those words have the Alpha frozen in place, face going incredibly pale. “So, do we have a deal?” Draco’s clenched fists shook in barely suppressed fury, but the chairman was right, there was no better solution. Taking a deep breath, the dragon gym leader managed to calm his temper enough to shake the other’s hand. “I’ll have Oleana prepare the contracts with all the specifics in. We’re gonna call you to sign in once we’re ready. For now, you’re dismissed. I suggest you take the back door so as to avoid any inconvenience.”

“Wait! What about the baby? What if Kabu doesn’t want to keep it for himself? I don’t want to pay child support.” Now that this conversation was over, Draco remembered the other person involved and what he actually did.

The chairman stopped with one hand over the door handle “I can assure you, I was made chairman for many good reasons. Let me worry about the baby. I’m sure Kabu is going to keep it. I have an idea he’s gonna accept what I have in mind for him”. With those words, Rose walked away, leaving the dragon gym leader alone.

As soon as Kabu was deemed stable and fine enough, he was transferred to a birthing room. Externally, the beating left only some major bruises and a few cuts that would need to be stitched… unfortunately, the whole accident caused the placenta to partially detach from his lining, putting both the omega and the baby at risk. Kabu was still in a lot of pain when the doctor began the procedure to induce the labor.

"Please if it's too early I can't have them yet." Kabu pleaded with the nurses and doctors. "It's too early." The omega tried to close his legs to keep them away from his baby. 

The doctors were all alphas who did not care about the omega pleads. Their only concern was their perfect record with no dead patients. The omega and beta in the staff tried their best to comfort Kabu. The doctor kept administering oxytocin and analgesic. The poor frantic omega could feel his body react too fast against his will. He wasn’t ready, but it wasn’t his choice anymore. As soon as he was considered dilated enough, the doctor demanded Kabu to push. The omega cried “No please I’m not ready. It’s too early.” The pain was breathtaking, but after an hour of non stop pushing, it was finally over. Hearing the weak whimpers of his baby, the omega instinctively held his arms out, ready to cradle it. But instead, the doctor gave the infant to a nurse that took it away into an adjacent room. "No, don't take my baby! I need to see it! I need to know it’s ok!" Kabu tried to get up but was forced down.

"Please sir, your child is severely underdeveloped and needs to be taken care of before you can hold it. We just want to make sure he's ok." One of the omega nurses hushed Kabu, trying to calm him down, but the man of fire would not have it. He needed to see his baby, to make sure it’s ok. Not wanting to deal with a distressed omega, the doctor gave him a shot of sedative to calm Kabu to the point he fell asleep.

When the omega woke up he noticed his baby was still missing but he was greeted by someone he saw on tv before. Ir was the new chairman 

“Hello Kabu, it’s nice to finally meet you in person, even if the circumstances are not the most pleasant,” Kabu eyed the chairman wary. He knew something was up.  
“Now, I want you to listen very carefully. I was already informed of what happened. I talked with Draco and I think I might have a solution that will make everyone’s happy. Draco is going to retire and move away, you’re not going to see him ever again.”

Kabu growled, eyebrows scrunching in pure rage “That bastard almost killed me. He almost killed my baby! I’m not going to just let him get away…”

The chairman's calm but firm voice interrupted Kabu’s rant “I’ve seen your son Mr. Kabu. Such a small little thing… it’s indeed a miracle that he’s even alive. I bet it is gonna cost you a lot to make sure he manages to survive. He is after all under developed or that's what I was told.” 

Kabu ears perked. He had a son, The blood in the omega’s veins froze, dread coiling inside his stomach hearing his son was weak. How could he afford to keep it if he didn't have the money. “I can hear you thinking Mr. Kabu. Don't worry, I have a solution for you and your son. You have to agree not to press charges against Draco in return I'll make it worth your wild. I’ll pay for your son’s treatment if you agree.”

The ex gym leader accepted the deal Rose offered. He would keep his mouth shut and fake ignorance with the police, telling them that he didn’t remember what happened. Who wouldn’t believe him after what he had to endure? In exchange for his silence, the chairman granted him another seat as gym leader, this time Motostoke, and a monthly bonus to take care of his sick child. His child was safe, still under strict monitoring, but alive. With that thought, and a lot of drugs in his bloodstream, Kabu's exhausted body succumbed to sleep once more.

After a day and half of waiting Opal and Melony got the news that Kabu and the baby survived. The fairy gym leader was the first to be allowed to see Kabu. The omega was in bed staring at the little glass box close by. Inside was the baby. The medical staff finally decided that he was stable enough to be moved in the same room with his parents. Regardless, He was covered in tubes and wires, various machines Kabu didn’t know the names of, occasionally emitted some beeping sounds. A soft eerie blue light underneath made the baby glow, pale skin reflecting it like an apparition.

“You really had me worried.” The wizard sat in a chair by the bed, her gaze following Kabu’s. Her voice got softer. “It looks so small.”

Kabu had tears in his eyes. “He’s two months early. The doctor says he is severely underdeveloped. I was selfish to decide to keep him.” Kabu cried, “I was so scared he was going to die. I even took Rose’s deal to make sure he has the best chance. I am a fool to think I could be a good father.”

Opal grabbed Kabu’s hand in comfort. “You are not going to do this alone. I promise. You have me. If you promise not to run off again.” Kabu smiled softly. The little child mewed and made soft gurgling sounds. Letting the two know he was awake. “What are you going to name him?”

Kabu looked at his son. “Allister.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's days after the the darkest day and the gym leader have to recover from the accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some triggers in this chapter. Kabu talking briefly about his past calling himself names. Raihan going into a mild rut. It's not to bad but I wish to give a warning.

\-----------------------------------

PRESENT DAY

Kabu got home from an early jog around the wilds. Even almost in his middle age, the omega relished running with his pokemon. It was nice to be able to enjoy the outdoors and fresh air with Arcanine and Ninetails by his side. The fire gym leader took off his shoes at the door, placing the house keys in a haunter shaped saucer. The two fire pokemon immediately ran for the backyard to be with their other friends. “Alli I’m home!” Kabu traded his running shoes for some house slippers. Allister’s mimikyu grabbed kabu’s shoes putting them in the hallway walk in the closet. The older omega petted the little ghost pokemon as he walked further into his house looking for his son. Allister greated his father with a warm hug, fixing his mask after letting go. Kabu laughed while petting the black hair on top of his son’s head lovingly . “Did anything fun while I was gone?”

The little ghost boy nodded and pulled Kabu to the dining room “I made breakfast.” Kabu smiled at his son's eagerness. 

“It looks great!” The toast was burnt on one side, the eggs had some shells in them, but Kabu did not mind the food being over cooked. He loved when Allister cooked for him. It was a rare treat since Kabu thought he was old enough to cook by himself just a few weeks ago. They both sat down by the habudai and began to eat breakfast. “Did gengar help you cook?” On cue the ghost pokemon revealed itself from Allister shadow. The grinning pokemon smiled even wider, letting Kabu know he was supervised. The two began to chit chat about their plans for the day. “Do you need me to come help you clean up your gym? I know, my gym is still damaged from the darkest days and those brothers did not help either. Even with Bea being there, I thought it would be a nice treat to be out together since Rose is no longer the chairman.”

Allister was feeding gengar the egg bits with shell in it. The ghost pokemon happily ate the scraps. He loved to eat from the table. “Is it ok for you to come over and help? I don’t want you to lose your fans because of me.” Even at a young age the small child knew some of the deal his father made to keep himself safe and healthy.

Kabu frowns at Allister words. Even though Rose was in jail, the old chairman lies about Allister being an orphan is still what almost every Galar citizens believe. Only a few people knew the truth about the two of them. Since Rose gave the older omega money to keep his mouth shut about having his son outside of being marked or married. After the darkest day Kabu foolishly thought he could be free from the lies, but reality hit him. He could not let his joy be on the tabloids because of his foolish mistakes when he was younger. “I don’t think any would be none the wiser Alli. We both suffered damage to our gym." The boy's head hung low in disagreement. Kabu's heart broke seeing his son upset. “I know how much you hate being in the spotlight when you don’t have too.” Kabu patted the spot next to him. Allister scooted over letting his father give him a comforting hug. Even though the child is a preteen he still sought his father's warm presence whenever he got upset. “We’ll keep it professional. I promise we can keep our secret.”

Allister gave Kabu a tight squeeze to let his father know he was ok with the decision. After letting go the child adjusted his mask as Gengar hid himself back into its owner's shadow. “Thanks papa.” He got up to clean off the table after they both finished eating. 

The front door opened. "You know you should really lock your door Kabu. Who knows what kind of people are out there these days." Opal let herself in, placing her hat and cane in the closet. 

"I'm more worried about the people inside here." Kabu got up to greet his friend. "You could have at least called. I'm still sweaty from my run” Kabu tried to brush himself off to look more presentable. “Alli we have company!" The little ghost boy waved to Opal on his way to wash the dishes.

Opal laughed, "Come now Kabu we both know each other long enough I don't mind your smell or sweat. It lets me know you have not killed over in old age." Opal was going to walk further into the house but was stopped by Kabu glaring at her feet. "I forgot the shoes. Sorry dear." The old Alpha grabbed a pair that mimiku had pushed towards her. “You think I would remember at some point.”

"What brings you here? Bored of retirement already?" Kabu's good mood ended as the door opened again. The omega stiffen knowing Opal's wife was busy at the studio. The young boy he saw before walked in.

"Ms Opal you left me alone to pay for the cab! You said you would pay for it if I agree to come along." Bede complained as he followed his mentor inside. The young gym leader froze looking at Kabu. "Ms Opal you can't just wander into another person's house! You said we were going to your vacation home for training!"

Kabu was dumbfounded that Opal was willing to expose his secret to Rose's hand picked gym challenger. "You need to leave now. It's not safe. Alli is not going to like..." On que gengar materialized from Kabu's shadow ready to drag Bede into its own.

"Now Kabu no need to worry. I completely trust Bede. He is taking over my gym after all. He'll keep his mouth shut about Alli. Won't you dear." Opal patted the now terrified boy. All he could do was nod in agreement, afraid that any wrong move would cost him dearly. "Gengar go back to your owner, Bede means no harm. The reason I brought him here is to talk."

The ghost pokemon sunk back into Kabu’s shadow knowing it should not mess with the wizard. She was scary in her own way. "Opal please explain to me why you brought him?"

Opal moved her way over to the kitchen to make some tea. "You see, young Bede here was cast aside when Rose lost all use for him. He knows the pain of living under Rose's rules." Opal petted Allister's head when she walked close to him. The boy let her, leaning toward her affections . "I thought it would be nice for him to see others who felt the same pain. Bede was in a real poor state when I found him."

"Ms Opal I am perfectly capable of telling them my own life story." Bede walked further into the house after Kabu scolded him about wearing shoes inside. 

Opal snicked, "Well go ahead. We are all ears."

The boy’s face grew hot in embarrassment "Chairman… I mean Mr. Rose was using me for his own gain. He told me to find more wishing stars to help find out more information about the darkest day. I thought I was helping Galar. If I knew he was going to try and destroy the world… I would never have agreed." Bede was caught off guard finally noticing Allister in the house as well. The ghost child was eavesdropping, doing his best to stay hidden. "Do you just let anyone in your house Mr. Kabu?" Allister knew he was talking about him. He stared at Bede and sank into gengar shadow. The older child felt a shiver run down his back watching the ghost kid disappear. 

"Now look what you did Bede you scared poor Alli off." Opal scrolled at Bede as she carried the tray of tea to the small table. The young beta grabbed the tea tray after seeing Opal struggling with it.

"What is the little freak doing here anyway?!" Bede knew he was in trouble when Opal glared at him.

Kabu went into a full paternal mode. Nothing pisses off the omega more than people talking poorly about his baby. "You are going to apologize to him."

"What for? He didn't even hear me!" Bede started to get more aggravated by Kabu’s demands. 

Opal interrupter then. She wanted the three to get along not to fight. "Bede please, I brought you here to make a new friend not to insult them."

"I don't know why I have to do what Kabu says. It’s not like he’s his child anyways. " Bede words hurt both of the older gym leaders, Kabu more so.

"Kabu I'm sorry, Bede and I will leave." The older alpha felt awful that she willingly brought trouble into her friend’s home. She was just trying to get the young beta some more gudenace.

"No it's not his fault. He seems like a troubled child as it is. Bede was it?" The teen nodded. "I'm not going to go too much into detail but Rose was not the only one who was using people. I did some foolish things when I was younger. I made a deal with a houndoom in wooloo clothing to keep to Allister safe. In return I was his force to lie to everyone for his benefit." 

Bede felt stupid that he did not relized it eariler. "He's your son!" Both Kabu and Opal confirmed it. "Mr. Kabu I'm sorry I should say that about your son. I’ll go apologize to Allister.” Bede got up but was quickly spooked when he found out that the boy in question was staring right at him from across the room. He screamed.

The younger child laughed, making Kabu scold. “Alli you know how I feel about you scaring people. It's rude.”

Before Allister could apologize Opal spoke up “Now they are even, aren't you?.” Both boys shook their heads yes. “Alli, sweetie, can you please take Bede to the barn. I have to talk to your dad for a bit.” Allister walked off without a word, making Bede run after him. 

Opal poured some tea for herself and her friend. “Now love, let's talk like adults. Are you in need of money since Rose left?”

Kabu sighed, he knew there was something more to Opal visit. “Rose just left, I’ve been smart with the funds he's been giving us. I think I’ll be ok for the next couple of months. Alli has not been as sick as he was since he was toddler. He still needs his inhaler just in case he has a fit. I don't see why you should worry about us.”

“Kabu promised me you will let me know if you need the money. I don’t want you to go back to your second job.” Opal added some sugar into her tea. It was more sugar than tea at that point. 

The omega rolled his eyes at the amount of sugar in her cup. “I told you many times before. I have a son now. I can’t be sleeping around with random strangers. After what that monster did I have to be more wary.'' Kabu's phone buzzed along with Opal’s. The screen shows a text invite to Leon's newly remodeled battle tower. “Hmm, looks like we have a champion ball to attend.” He showed his text to Opal. “As much as I want to hear you lecture me, I promise Alli I’ll help him with his gym today.” The older woman gave him a look. Not wanting Kabu to drop the subject. “I will let you know if I need help.”

She was satisfied with his answer. "With that aside, when are you going to tell Raihan about your feelings? I would like to see you happy or at least married before I die." Opal took a drink of her tea. "He's a good lad Kabu."

The omega turned red, "Are you just here to give me a heart attack? First with the money and now with my love life." Kabu glared at her but he couldn't be mad for long. She was his best friend and mother figure after all. 

"Will you at least try during tonight's party? It's the first time we are all off Rose's leash. It will be fun for all us gym leaders to socialize outside of the work contests. And he seems to like you."

"Last time I checked you were not a gym leader," Opal pouted at Kabu's words. She knew there was no venom behind them. The omega laughs, "Ok mum I'll try and talk to Raihan if it makes you happy." The two of them finished their tea. "I really should get going. Wouldn’t want to be late to my date." Kabu said with a smirk.

"Now you are just being a mudbray." Kabu helped Opal up. "Please listen to my words, I just want what is best for you." 

The omega kissed Opal on the check, "I will." He led her to the door to grab her things. "Alli, we have to get going. Not only do we have to fix your gym but Leon asked us to a ball for our newest champion." Allister came running in with Bede right behind him. The two seem like they had a good time. 

"Mr. Kabu, thank you for your hospitality. Your house is quite lovely." Bede bowed at his host making Kabu scratch his hair in embarrassment. Seeing Allister and Opal giggle at him made Bede mad. "You said that was a Hoenn sign of respect!" The beta pointed at the laughing ghost leader.

"It is Bede, I just haven't seen it done for many years. I’m flattered really." Kabu tried his best to defuse the boy's anger. "I'm glad you had a good time. You are more than welcome back. It's nice to see Alli with a friend."

The young beta smiled to himself. His first friend. "Thank you."

The group said their goodbyes. Leaving the father and son on their way to Stone-on-Side gym.

\------------ 

Raihan woke up around noon in his penthouse over seeing his gym. The tall alpha stretched, popping his back before he got out of bed walking into his kitchen to grab some sort of meal. He snapped his finger signaling his rotom to take a few pictures of him. Smiling, he captions the photo of him in his tank top and boxers with #latestart. Raihan knew he would get a ton of likes but he was always hoping his crush would see it. Kabu did have his own pokefeed, but he mostly posted pictures of his pokémons, or the wild areas. He barely posted any pictures of himself, usually while training his team. And even those pictures were probably taken by his staff rather than himself. Once in a while Kabu would like or comment on his photos, and he hoped he would do it today. They picked up this cute habit of exchanging fire puns in the comment section.

Raihan ended up making some toast with jam. He knew he should eat a proper meal but today he couldn’t really care. He wanted to take the day to relax. For the past two days Raihan has been fixing the damage done to his gym and town. The vault exploding did a number on the old building holding his gym. Thankfully, the repairs were completed fast. Being Galar number one gym leader really helped. The alpha brought his plate of meager food to the living room so he could watch the telly. The news channel was the first to pop up. The screen flashed open to the damage done from the darkest day and the brother attack. Raihan munched his toast as the reporters went from gym to gym, not really paying attention to what they were saying until his favorite person in the world popped up on screen.

The camera zooms in, now following the people working on Stone-on-side gym. The person in red is the main focus of the dragon gym leader’s eyes. Kabu was helping move some boulders, muscles bulging in the effort. Raihan swallows loudly, unable to divert his gaze from the sweaty man on the screen. Kabu grasped the hem of his iconic shirt, pulling it up to dry the sweat from his forehead, uncovering part of the milky skin of his belly. Raihan sat up straight feeling the uncomfortable thug between his legs. He was getting hard. The alpha couldn’t help himself, the other man has this effect on him. He’s been pining after the omega since he can remember. 

The reporter went over to the man in red, ready to ask him some questions. "Gym leader Kabu, it's wonderful to see you out here helping out your fellow leader Allister and Bea. It does not shock us that an omega with a big heart like yourself wouldn’t turn down those in need. After all you are the biggest donator to the orphans of Galar. You even helped young Allister become a gym leader himself. What do you have to say about these events?" 

The ever burning man of fire blushed. Even after being a gym leader for many years the man was still very modest. That made Raihan fall for the omega even more. "Well as helping out it's no trouble at all. I consider all my colleagues friends and family. When young Allister asked for help I was here in a heartbeat. Bea was also grateful for my offer. You see, with them sharing a gym you don't realize how much repairs it is gonna need on both sides."

Raihan stopped lusting after what Kabu said about coworkers and family. The alpha wanted nothing more than to settle down at that moment. Yes he wanted to be the champion, to defeat Leon. But that changed after his rival’s defeat. And after Rose was stripped of his title as chairman, Raihan realized that he was no longer under the control of the other man. He did not have to keep up the act, the image of the perfect alpha that Galar wanted. What the dragon gym leader really wanted now was a family with...

Raihan sprawled even more on the sofa, staring almost annoyed at the tent in his boxers. Another glance at the screen shows him more images of Kabu working over the rubbles. Making the alpha moan. He could not believe he was getting hard just thinking about starting a family with Kabu. Raihan pulled down his boxers letting his cock spring free, taking a deep breath when the cool air of the room hit it. The alpha took his cock in hand giving it a light squeeze. He could feel it starting to swell at the base. "Damn" well, this explains why he was so turned on by seeing Kabu on the news. He was in a rut. 

He began to move his hand trying to get any type of friction. Raihan choked back a moan when he squeezed the base moving back up the tip already leaking precome, trying to find a rhythm that felt good. He began to lightly thrust into his fist just trying to please his second nature. The alpha wondered how Kabu would feel, with such a huge difference in height between them. He tightened his fist and it felt so much more real, if he closed his eyes, he could almost see it...but reality was even better than his fantasies, and with one last glance at the screen, at the sign of Kabu fanning himself, covered in sweat and red in the face, Raihan came.

The dragon tamer was still panting when his phone started to ring. Seeing himself covered in cum he opted to put his phone on speaker. "Hello?" Raihan tried to slow his breathing.

"Hey Rai are you ok? You sound out of breath. Did I catch you working out." It was Raihan's best friend and rival Leon. The Alpha always had a bad habit of calling him it the most unseen times.

"Sort of, I'm a little busy at the moment. Do you need something?" Raihan now was embarrassed at the situation.

"I won't be long, I'm throwing a party in honor of our new champion. Piers is already here laying out his gear for the concert." Raihan can hear the excitement in his best friend's voice. "Can't wait to show you what I did with the place. If you can come over and help out with some last minute decorations. You know I was never good with matching."

"Yeah, look at your champion outfit. It was a hot mess." Both of them laughed. "I just have to wash up then I will be on my way. I'll see you later." Raihan hung up. He was grateful his friend didn't catch on. The Alpha quickly went to the bathroom to wash his hands. Once clean, Raihan turns on the shower waiting for it to warm up. He dug around his medicine cabinet looking for some suppressant to stop his rut. There was no way he was going to go out in public with raging Alpha hormones, especially not around Kabu. His mother taught him better. The dragon leader hopped in the shower getting ready for tonight.

\------

Kabu and Allister got the party right when it started. The small child was already bothered by all the noise. He quickly made his way to the outside garden. Kabu knew he wasn't going to stay long, not when his son was upset. The man of fire walked around looking for some type of drink. He was just going to stay long enough to socialize, but that does not mean he could not enjoy himself.

The party was loud and full of people having fun in different ways. Piers was on stage putting on the best show of his life. The ex-gym leader was proud that his younger sister was taking his spot as the dark type gym leader. Now the Alpha could focus on his dream of being a singer sharing his songs with the world.

The music was getting the crowd full of energy. Leon was trying his best to dance. Since Rose had him at charity events and promotions as the face of Galar’s champion, he never had the chance to be let loose. The young alpha was finally allowed to be his goofy self not caring how he should act or say because of his fans. It was the first time in a long time Leon had this much fun.

Milo and Gordie were flirting with each at the bar. The young omega farm boy grew attracted to the Rock gym leader after Gordie offered to help repair Turffield’s gym. The two got rather close after the darkest day. The Alpha rock type expert even helped shepherd some of the woloos in the gym after they ran away from the dynamax pokemon. Milo had Gordie leaning on his chest while he played with the alpha's golden locks. The two talking whatever came to mind. 

Melony, being a mother hen, was spying on the two. She decided to put up her jersey so her oldest son would grow into a great gym leader like herself. That does not stop her from wanting what is best for her son. She was watching two from the bar.

Nessa and Sonia were enjoying drinks at the bar. The two are talking about Nessa's upcoming photo shoot. The beta gym leader was relieved that she could be a model and a gym leader without Rose breathing down her neck. The new omega pokemon professor talked about how she took Hop under her wing. They gave a toast to each other for a prophecy new year. 

Bea was off on the side with the new fairy and dark gym leaders. The three all agreed parties were not their thing and complained about being forced to be there in the first place. Bea, being a standoff Alpha, watched the two younger gym leaders chit chat about the upcoming duties they have shoved on them. Bebe a little more angry that Opal constantly quizzes him on every little thing he does. The young beta says he hates it but after spending some time with the old Alpha he grew to love the older gym leader as a grandmother. Marnie on the other hand loved that she could give her older brother break so he could focus on his music. The young omega wanted to make her town proud and bring it to glory. 

Gloria and Hop were talking about how much had changed for each other. The alpha was happy for her best friend got the chance to work under Sonia. The Omega was always shadowed by his brother but now he had the chance to make his own story. 

Raihan, being the alpha he is, was getting a good laugh filming his rival failing at simple dances like the floss. The two were guffawing and having a great time. It was a rare treat for the two to not be battling. The two were busy taking selfies, they did not notice Kabu watching them.

Kabu looked at the two young gym leaders enjoying themselves. The omega longed that he could be the one to make the dragon tamer smile like that. The fire gym leader grabbed his chest in sorrow and it was getting a little hard to breathe. No alpha would dare love an omega like him if they knew about his shaded past. Kabu grabbed his head in pain. The loud music began to give him a flashback of his past of selling himself for money. He knew he had to get away or he would have a full blown panic attack. 

Getting a little overwhelmed with the loud noise the ever burning man of fire decided to get some fresh air before a full blown migraine would set in or worse, he outed himself. Kabu ran into two other people in the rose garden. His mentor when he first moved from Hoenn, and his pride and joy, Allister. The ex-gym leader was under a tree enjoying her book while the pale child slept in her lap. 

"Could not handle the music, old man?" Opal snicker to herself. 

"I'm still young as ever, just started to get a headache. My guess it's from lack of sleep. Today was a rough day." Kabu sat next to the retired gym leader, lifting his sleeping child into his chest. The young boy snuggled into his father's chest, wanting to bury himself in Kabu's natural body heat. "How long has he been sleeping?"

"About ten minutes or so. Why, you thinking about using him as an excuse to run away again from letting Raihan know how you feel?" Opal took a long sip of her tea she had next to her. She really knew how to get under her friend's skin. "There is nothing wrong with wanting to get some young meat. That dragon lord is a stunning young man. If he was my type I would tie him up and give him a..."

"Opal that’s enough! Alli is sleeping right next to you. Save my poor boy from your sexual fantasies." Kabu grumbled as he shifted his son to a better sleeping position. Lucky for the both of them Allister was a heavy sleeper when he wanted to. "Besides, I know you and your wife have been happily married for sixty years. You would never cheat on her."

"Hey you leave Lena out of this." Opal lightly laughed at the expense of her wife. "Really Kabu are you going to run away tonight. This would be a perfect time to tell him. I'm sure Raihan would love an omega like you: You are kind and loving, a perfect mate."

Kabu's face turned red. "It would never work out between us. He could never love me. Raihan is a beautiful young alpha who has so many willing fans his age throwing themself at him. Why would he want a whore of an omega like me?" 

Opal frowned at her friend's bluntness, "Kabu please don't do this to yourself. You fled your home because of team magma, you had no money and you did what any desperate person would do to survive. How the league treated you when you first held a gym, it was just shameful. You made less money than anyone because you are an omega. Then when you got pregnant with a young Alli, you needed to make sure he had his medical needs met. The poor boy was so ill when he was born." Opal brushed Allister hair in a loving way. "Any good parents would do anything for their child. No one who knows the truth looks down on you for doing what you did." Opal patted her friend's shoulder tenderly. "You need to forgive yourself or you will never find happiness."

"How can I? I'm the reason Allister is sick." Kabu pulled his son closer. "I loved him with all my heart but because of my choices he suffered." The man of fire kissed Allister’s mask. 

"You know damn well it's not your fault. That Alpha beated you and you almost miscarried. The fault is not yours, but with that scum!" Opal stern words made kabu feel less sorry for himself. "As for you selling your heats for money you don't do that anymore, you should let it go."

"That's just it, I sold my heats...“ But before Kabu could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by a tall figure walking towards them.

"So this is where the party's at." Raihan stopped in front of the two, covered in sweat from dancing. "Glad I could get away to spend some time with the two hottest vets in Galar."

"Raihan you knotty boy, you really know how to make a person feel young again." Opal laughed at the flattery. 

Kabu smiled but did not say anything, too busy making sure Allister was still sleeping.

Raihan noticed the sleeping child. "Oh I'm sorry I didn’t know Allister was out here as well. I'll keep my voice down."

"It's ok Raihan. He can sleep like the dead." The dragon tamer chuckled at the pun. "I'm going to take him home soon."

"I could take him for you. I wouldn't mind." The dragon tamer smiled putting out his hands to carry Allister. "Just tell where he lives and I'll be more than happy too."

Kabu looked at Raihan wondering why an alpha like him would want to care for his son.  
They live together. "Don't you want to stay for the rest of the party? It's not that late yet."Opal clicked her teeth, letting kabu know he was blowing his chance. The fire gym leader frowned at her detection.

"It's getting a little loud for me. I enjoy my coworkers but seeing Milo and Gordie flirt but don't act on it is getting old. It's been a week, one of them should ask the other out already don't you think?"

"I do agree, if someone has feelings for someone else, they should at least try." Opal over exaggerated her words. "Isn’t it Crazy? Hiding your feelings?"

Raihan turned a rather bright shade of pink while Kabu hid his face in Allister’s hair. "Come on Mr. Kabu please let me take Allister home."

"I'm a little tired. it's ok Raihan I'll take him." Kabu tried to stand up but it was a little more complicated than he thought with the child in his arms. Raihan saw him struggling and offered to hold Allister in the meantime. The dragon tamer nestled the young ghost gym leader between his neck and arms. The young child never even stirred. "I can take him back now."

"I can at least tag along. It is late after all." Raihan smiled. "Do you want me to call a cab?" On command raihan rotom phone came flying out of his pocket chirping at the thought of being used. 

"Thank you but we would rather take the train. Allister here is afraid of heights." Kabu motions to take his son back.

"Then we'll take the train." Raihan abruptly turned around, leaving towards the train station with Allister still in his arms.

Kabu blinks, trying to process what just happened.

"You better go after him. You don't want to blow your one chance." Opal snickered before getting up herself and moving back back inside to pick up her own child in tow.

Kabu jogged to catch up to Raihan. "Wait you don't have to do this. I can take him. He’s my…"

"Mr. Kabu please, Allister is not just your responsibility. We are all coworkers and we can all take care of him." Raihan clearly didn’t know the truth about Allister's parents. And why would he? Rose came up with the unloved ghost gym leader to get the young boy more fans. "You can just show me where he lives then I can walk you home after." The alpha showed off his one sharp tooth in an award winning smile.

Kabu's heart begin to beat faster. Never in his wildest dreams his little crush would take the time to even talk to him. He never made it point to before the Darkest day but after Rose left, everyone changed a bit. Maybe there is more to the young alpha than was thought. "If you must." Kabu and Raihan walked in silence. The only thing that could be heard was the echo of snoring within the Allister’s mask. 

"We are not under Rose's orders any longer. He does not have to wear the mask." Raihan cooed at the sleeping kid. Kabu looked up at his tall coworker. Smiling warmly at the sight.

"Rose is not the reason he wears it. Alli I mean Allister likes it." Kabu looked up and smiled more at his son sleeping peacefully. "Is that why you chose to walk with us? You never mingled with us lower tier gym leaders."

"Mr. Kabu, that hurts. You are not a low tier. I have been a fan of yours since I was a kid. I even have a signed poster of the ever burning man in my room still. It's true that Rose controlled what we did or said but it did not mean I did not want to talk to you."

Kabu could sense the alpha distress. "Rose was controlling everyone. I'm sorry that I’ve been so quick to judge." When the two arrived at the train station, Kabu got the tickets while Raihan was busy taking a photo of himself with a sleeping Allister.

Kabu came back with the tickets in his hands. "I would not post those. You will just upset him." Kabu grabbed the flying phone. Getting ready to delete them but was caught off guard at Raihan lock screen. It was him in mid battle. 

Raihan ordered this rotom to come back to him. "Give me more credit Mr. Kabu. I would never post anything without consent of the other party; this is just for personal use." Kabu raised an eyebrow. Raihan laughed at his bad choice of words. " that came out wrong. It was just a nice thought of being a dad, that’s all. Allister must be a great kid. I see how you always take care of him. Even off season. I kinda want that." Raihan cooed at the sleeping child. "I guess I just want to settle down now that I don't have to worry about my image. Start dating people I find attractive." The alpha winked at Kabu. Letting the older omega know he was interested. "Looks like our ride is here." Raihan quickly walked to the train making sure to keep the door open so kabu would make it inside. "Got our tickets to Hammerlock? We can walk Allister home in Stow-on-Side. Then I can walk you home." Raihan grinned, excited to finally see where Kabu lived after they dropped off the sleeping kid.

"No, I got tickets to Motostoke, Since it's so late I thought it would be best if Allister stayed with me for the night. Rose did have an apartment for him there but a child should not be living alone." Kabu was finding it harder to keep the lie going with the younger man snooping so much.

Raihan looks at Allister with sad eyes. The alpha begins to pet the boy’s back loving "It must have been hard to grow up without a family. I know it was when I lost my mom right after I became a gym leader. But to not have any family since birth." Raihan took a deep breath trying to not get emotional. "I can see why he hides. It must be lonely. Not having anyone."

Raihan's words reminded Kabu of his childhood and how hard it was on him. "It is. You hide from everyone and everything."

The younger alpha could sense Kabu's discomfort . "Mr. Kabu… I can get off at Hammerlock if you want me to. I know I invited myself along." Raihan took a deep breath. "I wanted to get to know you better. Since we never talked much before. I looked up to you since I was a kid. I had a crush on you growing up. But the truth is that crush never went away. Mr. Kabu... I think I love you."

Kabu's heart started pounding harder. His old ears must be playing tricks on him. Did he hear the other right? “Raihan I'm flatter but I'm not… I don't think you want to..."

"Papa?" The young child stirred in Raihan arms. Even asleep, he could smell his father's distress. Allister sleepily looked around for his parents but found someone else holding him and his dad looking rather upset. Being an overprotective son, the ghost gym leader headbutted the taller man. Gengar, sensing danger, came out from its owner's shadow, licking Raihan and paralyzing the dragon gym leader. So he could not do any harm to Kabu or Allister. Then, the ghost boy got himself out of Raihan grasps hiding in Kabu’s shirt.

Kabu looked around and luckily they were the only one on the train that night. No one was around to see what happened. "Gengar, how many times do I have to tell you. I'll let you know when I am in danger." Kabu scrolled at the pokemon. "Alli do you have any Paralysis Heal?" His son shook his head no. 

Allister looked at the dragon gym leader then back at his dad. He spoke to his father in Hoenn, "I'm sorry I got scared. I did not know it was Raihan. Am I going to get us in trouble?"

Kabu answered back knowing Raihan would not understand, "It's ok Alli. I know it was just an accident but we need to get him home. I don't think it will be wise to bring him to the hospital. Gengar did not do much damage." The ghost pokemon hid itself as Kabu gave it a 'I’m not mad but just disappointed' stare. Kabu did his best to pick up Raihan. Being so much taller made it odd for the omega to carry him. Once the train stopped at Motostoke, Kabu threw Raihan over his shoulders to start walking home. Allister quickly followed hiding in his father’s shadow. Kabu was still talking to his son in Hoenn "He's going to have to spend the night. I just want to make sure he's ok."

Allister looked at Raihan's still paralized face, "Is he going to tell people about it? I don't want you to get in trouble." The young child started to cry, believing it was all his fault and that his dad was going to get in trouble. Even at his young age Allister knew about some of the deals his father made with Rose. The ghost child has a problem with eavesdropping when he was not supposed to.

Kabu, sensing his son's distress, called out for Arcanine to carry Raihan the rest of the way home, so he could carry and comfort his son better instead. “Raihan is a good man. I doubt he would hurt us in any way." The three of them got to the small house just outside Motostoke. It was a nice little place, secluded enough so no one would bother them. The various ghost pokemons hanging around helped with that part. Kabu kicked off his shoes as well as Allister, and brought Raihan to his bedroom. 

The stunned Alpha had no idea where he was or what was happening. He felt incredibly weak and everything was moving way too fast. He tried to talk but his body wouldn't let him. The only reason he didn’t start panicking was because he knew Kabu was taking care of him. "Alli go get me the medine, some washcloths, and one of my old shirts. Gengar drool is covering him head to toe." Kabu looked back to Raihan speaking galar again. "I am sorry this had to happen to you. Gengar gets over protective of us. He didn't mean any harm." Kabu began to strip Raihan of his clothes, placing the other’s pokeballs on the bed side table. "I have to get you out of these wet clothes or you'll never heal." The dragon gym leader was soon left in nothing but his boxers. Allister came back with what his father asked. Kabu then gave Allister the dirty clothes to put in the laundry. He spoke back in Hoenn "Alli i'll do these later. It’s late enough as it is. Go get some sleep."

The young child spoke to his father in the same language, knowing they were still trying to keep Raihan in the dark about their relationship. "Where are you going to sleep if he's in your bed." Allister looked over to Raihan’s form, frowning. The alpha still had the same look of shock when gengar licked him. 

"I'll sleep on the couch tonight. I'll be ok." Allister snapped his finger and Gengar moved from his shadow to his fathers. Just to make sure his dad was in safe hands. After that, the ghost boy left to drop off the clothes and head to bed.

Kabu grabbed the towel and began wiping Raihan off of Gengar's drool. After he was clean enough he sprayed some medicine on another cloth wiping the dragon gym leader’s body with it. "This is going to take some time to set in. I'm sorry for all the trouble Raihan." Kabu slipped one of his old marity shirts on him; it was loose enough to fit the taller man. 

Raihan was at least able to talk again, "Mr Kabu, don’t apologize please. it was my fault. I spooked Allister." His gaze moved over the bed stand. "Can you take care of my team? I don’t think I’ll be moving any time soon. They still need to be fed” 

Kabu grabbed the pokeballs "I have a barn outside, connected to my room that I use as a nursery during my gym challenges. They will be safe and warm out there till you are well enough to leave." He then walked towards the sliding door. “I'll leave a crack so if they want to come inside they can.”

The older omega left to tend to his host’s team, leaving the alpha more confused than ever before. Everything happened so quickly, Raihan barely had the time to process it. All he knew was that he was going to sleep in his long time crush's bed. 

Kabu returns shortly after letting him know his team was well fed. He brought back a glass of water, placing it on the bed side table. "Raihan I know there is a lot to process here. Just get some rest. I promise we can talk in the morning." With that Kabu left, leaving Raihan alone with his thoughts. The dragon gym leader tried to get some sleep, but had an odd feeling like something was watching him. He tried to ignore it, keeping his eyes firmly closed. 

He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a soft whispering voice “Mr Raihan I… know you are sl...sleeping." Raihan realized it was Allister and kept his eyes shut not wanting to spook the boy again. "I'm sorry th...that I hurt you. I didn't mean it. Pl...please don't tell anyone about m..my dad and me." Raihan could make out the boy was crying. "He works so hard to keep me s..safe. I don't want him to lose everything...because of me."

Allister words tug at Raihan heart. The alpha opened his eyes to let Allister know their secret was safe with him but the boy was gone. Being able to move again Raihan went to get the glass of water that Kabu left behind. Next to the glass he saw a picture frame with a photo of a baby being held by a younger Kabu. A banner was behind them saying happy first birthday. Raihan smiled at the photo and drank his water. He had many questions but he will keep them for the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was struggling with this chapter. It very choppy and does not run smoothly. What happen when you don't know the english language very well. I hope you still enjoy everything. If there is anything changes I need please let me know


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raihan gets to know Allister a bit better.

Kabu opens the cabinet to his washroom, grabbing some laundry soap to clean off gengar’s drool. He let out a deep sigh; after what happened at the party he needed to air out his feelings to someone so, he decided to speak to his mother figure. With Raihan’s jacket hanging to dry after being hand washed, Kabu went to his home office to call Opal. 

The device rang two times before the older woman answered. "If you are calling this early in the night I’m guessing you blew your chance of telling Raihan how you feel?” The older alpha snickers into her phone. “You promised me you would at least try this time.”

“I have a bigger problem than your disappointment.” Kabu could hear his own voice crack from frustration. “He’s sleeping in my bed”.

“Oh Kabu, you should really buy him dinner first, before you bed the lad." Opal had a bit of shock in her tone.

“Why must you always think I want to sleep with him the first chance I get?!" Kabu was getting more frustrated the longer the conversation went.

"Hey, I was not the one who moaned his name while masturbating, during their last heat. You’re lucky Gordie took Alli out that day. You were so noisy" Kabu could hear Melony's muffled laughs from the other side, meaning they must still be at the party.

"DO YOU HAVE ME ON SPEAKER!” Kabu's sizzlipede jolted awake at the sudden burst. Feeling sorry for his poor pokemon, he petted her, letting her go back to sleep.

“Oh It’s fine Kabu, it’s just me! No need to worry, you're like a brother.” Melony laughed. Clearly she had a bit too much to drink, by the way she was slurring her words. 

“Why do I even bother with you two?" Kabu muttered, growing even more frustrated. They kept giggling like young children, instead of the two mature women they both are. "Mum, sis..." that got both ex gym leaders' attention. It’s incredibly rare for Kabu to call them that way. "Raihan spooked Allister and gengar parlized him while trying to protect us. I took him home to recover, since he is not going to move any time soon... And now I don't know what to do." The omega could feel traitorous tears escaping his eyes and his voice cracking at the thought of putting his son in a difficult situation. "I was not planning to tell Raihan about our story so soon. I trust him as a coworker, but as a person, I’ve only been out with him the few times we worked out together or when he asked for a match. What if Allister get upset because I told him too much? What if Raihan get scared?" Kabu could hear some rustling coming from the line and Melony's hushed voice, asking if they needed to hide a body. The ex ice gym leader did, indeed, drink too much.

"We are not going to hide a body." Opal quickly said to the other alpha, hushing her. "Kabu, you have nothing to worry about. If you want, I can come over and have one of Bede’s pokemon wipe Raihan’s memories of what happened tonight. It can be just a weird dream to him."

Kabu thought about it for a moment. He could finally come out clean and maybe start a relationship with Raihan. After all, the alpha confessed his love towards him… or go back into hiding and watching from far away, longing for what he wanted but he didn’t have the courage to ask "No, Alli just got a new friend. I wouldn’t want Bede to do my bidding. He just broke free from Rose.” Kabu paused to think what he was going to say next. Raihan has been kind to Allister the whole train ride. The tall alpha even made sure his son was comfortable, holding the sleeping child like he was his own. Raihan’s words rang in his head 'The truth is, I want to settle down'. Rubbing the tears away and with a new determination, he finally answered "I will explain everything to Raihan in the morning and hope he does not run away."

The phone was strangely silent, and Kabu almost believed the call got interrupted, if not for the hushed whispering he could still barely hear from his two friends on the other line. Once they came to an agreement, Opal had her own answer. "We both think this a right step for you and Alli BUT, if he hurts you in any way, we will make sure he knows he will have to answer to us."

Kabu smiled at the thought of his friends coming to his rescue. "Thank you for everything. I'm going to get some rest, I'm going to have many things to discuss in the morning." Opal and Melony wished him good night and hung up. 

It was past midnight when Kabu checked the clock. The omega really needed to get some sleep. He walked towards his bedroom to grab his pajamas. When he opened the door he was greeted by Raihan sleeping soundly. Kabu was grateful he did not wake up his guest. 

Before leaving, he noticed Raihan’s Sandaconda staring at the bed where his master lay, then his eyes found Kabu “Do you wish to get on the bed too?” He whispers to the snake pokemon, who nodded his head in agreement. Kabu sighed, before going to help him. He struggled a bit trying to lift the pokemon on the bed as quietly as possible. Sandaconda kept wiggling, trying to get to his master. Kabu could only smile sweetly as the huge snake snuggled against his master’s back. With that done, the omega finally could leave to the living room, to get his much needed sleep.

\-----------

A young Raihan ran inside the living room, towards a small TV. “Mum! it’s going to start soon. Hurry up! you are going to miss the champion cup!” an older woman with really long, braided, dark hair walked in, carrying a tray full of snacks.

“Rai, not so close to the Telly.” The older woman was Raihan's mother, a kind omega who worked at the gym store. She sat on the couch next to her son. The small alpha immediately climbed into her lap. 

The two, like the rest of Galar, wanted to see the famed champion and strong trainers from all over the world. Mustard, Galar current champion, and Opal, were representing their region. But many, that day, were watching to see who was this mysterious omega that was rumored to be attending the finals.

“I want to be good enough to be in the champion cup one day.” Raihan was only 10 and had to wait at least another year to even try and enter the challenges “Do you think I have a chance, mum?” 

“My baby boy is going to win the cup, I just know it.” Raihan's mother kissed her son’s head lovingly. “And once you do, you have to give the best mother in the world front row tickets, so I can watch.”

“Mum, why don’t you join me. I know you wanted to be a champion too.” 

But she just patted her son's head. “Rai, you know omegas can’t join.” The older woman sigh. “It’s an unspoken rule.”

Raihan pouted at her words, “When I become champion I’m going to change that stupid rule, just you watch!” 

Raihan's mother smiled at her son's eagerness. “ Look Rai! they are entering the mount.” 

A group of people from all around the world walked over the camera’s field of view. Raihan and his mother's eyes were glued to a small teenager with unruly black hair. He was smaller than any of his competitors, clearly he was not an alpha like the rest. One by one, they announced the names of the participants, till they got to the mysterious man. "The ever burning man of fire from the land of Hoenn, Kabu. The Omega who took down the elite four..." 

Raihan's mother sat up straighter as did her son. That was the first time anyone has heard of an omega challenging any gym league at all, but to beat the elite four was just stunning itself. "Mum, I want to see him battle in person, do you think we can?"

The woman was already getting up, to see if she could get tickets. Or at least, get permission to have Raihan and her watch from the locker room hallway. "I'm going to try Rai. I want to see him in person too. We all need a hero we all can relate to for a change." Being an omega as well, Raihan's mother, Zara, wanted to meet someone who was willing to go against the social rules. She left to call her work and try to see if she could afford tickets.

Once her figure was out of sight, Raihan looked back at the telly. "Mr. Kabu from Hoenn, I hope you win for my mum. She needs a hero to look up too." 

...

Raihan woke up a little after four in the morning, from something trying to push him off the bed. It was his sandaconda. The huge snake pokemon was trying to bury itself under his back, to stay warm. He smiled at the pokemon, letting it take over the bed like he did so many times before. 

The Alpha sat up, stretching his back. He looked around for the rest of his pokemons, only to realize that wasn’t his bedroom. Then, he suddenly remembered what happened the night before. 

He sprang out of the bed, looking for his clothes, but it seems like Kabu must have not gotten to it yet. The alpha walked towards the door where the other left the night before, looking for a bathroom. In his search, he noticed some more photos hanging, depicting a younger Kabu and the same baby from the picture on the nightstand. Kabu looked so happy, holding what has to be his adopted son... strange how the little kid had some of the same features of the omega. At some point, the child began wearing a mask that looks very similar to the one Allister wears now. Maybe Kabu wanted to keep it a secret because the boy is so shy?

Raihan was caught off guard when he heard soft snoring coming from what could be the living room. the tall alpha walked towards the noises and smiled, seeing the older omega sleeping on a pull out couch. The dragon gym leader saw his jacket and other clothing hanging up to dry in the laundry room. None of his other pokemon were nowhere to be found. they must have still been outside, in the barn Kabu talked about before. 

Raihan walked towards a door that looked like it could be the bathroom. As he opened it, something ran past his legs, making him scream and jump back, tripping over gengar. The ghost pokemon looks concerned, helping their tall guest up off the ground.

"Gengar, you really have to stop scaring Raihan." Kabu rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up.The ghost pokemon shook his head, pointing in the direction of Allister’s room, which was now shut close. Even in this weird situation, Kabu’s silk pajamas and messed hair had Raihan almost choke on his drool.

“I'm sorry Raihan, you must have spooked Allister. He’s probably not wearing his mask. He does not sleep with it on.” Kabu looked at the closed door, sighing “He’s most likely going to be in his room for the rest of the morning. He must still be upset from what happened last night.” It breaks his heart to see his son acting this way.

"I'm sorry" Raihan felt bad for waking Kabu with his high pitch scream and even worse for scaring the young kid again.

"No, don’t worry. I usually wake up around this time to get a start on my morning jog." Raihan looked questioning at Kabu.

"It's four in the morning, why do you jog so early?" Raihan groaned just thinking about even going out so early, let’s not talk about running.

"The early pidgey gets the wurmple." Kabu answered plainly, like that was a common question he received, before leaving towards his bedroom to change up.

The Alpha remembered the reason he was up this early, finally able to relieve himself. He looked around the tiny bathroom, finding nothing out of the ordinary. Looking in the mirror Raihan clicked his tongue: his hair was a tangled mess because he didn’t have his silk night cap, but that was the least of his worries. He could tell he had a bad case of morning breath as he couldn’t brush his teeth the night before. A little chirping sound came by his feet and a small mimikyu caught his eyes. It held out a new toothbrush and some toothpaste.

Kabu knocked on the door. "I hope you don't mind. I sent mimikyu in with a toothbrush. If you like to take a shower just ask him for a towel, he'll grab you one and bring your clean clothes. I'm going to head out for my run. If you need anything else, gengar is here to help. He's the keeper of the house till I return." With that Kabu left, leaving his guest by himself. 

Raihan decided that a shower sounded nice. The tall alpha told the little ghost pokemon he was going to wash and like Kabu said, the cloth pokemon gave him a washcloth and a towel before heading out to grab his clothes. "Thank you." The dragon leader turned on the water, finding out the shower head was set way too low for him, barely coming up past his chest. He laughed to himself, thinking of the two occupants of the house comfortably standing under the jet of water, while he tried to wash up. Finding a bottle of soap that smelt like a type of fruit, Raihan was even more certain that Kabu lived with someone else. Because the man of fire always smelt like a brisk spring morning and not like this berry soap. The same goes with the bottle of shampoo and conditioner. 

Stretching some more, Raihan finished up and got ready for the day: brushing his teeth and getting dressed. Unfortunately, he was unable to put up his hair in their usual look, as he could not find any of the products he uses, so he did his best to tie them up and out of his face. 

When Raihan left the bathroom he found out it was almost 5. He was never up this early so he did not know what to do with himself. He saw the pull out couch was still messy and decided to fix it. His mum taught him to always be a good house guest. After folding the beding he put the couch back together as best as he could, noticing gengar leaving with the pile of folded bed sheets, to another part of the house. With nothing else to do, Raihan sat down and waited for Kabu to return.

"You can watch the telly if you want." Raihan jumped when he suddenly found Allister sitting next to him. The alpha didn't even hear the young child come into the room.

"Oh I thought you went back to sleep." He felt a little awkward; up until now, he never really spoke to the ghost gym leader alone. The kid usually kept to himself when around Raihan. "I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to scare you." Allister looked at him, his little head slightly tilted to the side so Raihan kept going “and for this morning.’ 

The ghost gym leader started to play with his hands, anything to not to keep eye contact with the alpha. "Um it's ok. I know you didn't mean too. Sorry for hurting you."

"Hey don't be, I would have head butted me too if I woke in some stranger's arms." They were both silent for a long time. "Well not strangers, we are coworkers after all.” Raihan laughed, making Allister flinch. He stopped as soon as he realized he startled the child. "Oh I'm sorry. I know I can be loud at times." Allister stayed quiet and just sat next to him. Not knowing what else to do Raihan turned on the Telly and began flipping through channels, trying to find anything to watch. One channel caught the dragon leader eye. It was a rerun of Kabu vs Mustard over 20 years ago. "I remember this game! My mom snuck me inside the stadium to watch the match. Both of us were excited to see Kabu make it to the end. My mom even saved enough money to buy me a Kabu jersey so I could wear it that day."

"You got to see papa-I mean Kabu lose? He still feels like a failure to this day because of it." Allister looked up at Raihan, curious to hear more.

"I didn't see it that way. I saw a hero for so many. Years of growing up hearing an omega would never enter the champion cup or the galar league... Kabu made my mom so happy to find out that she too could do anything an alpha can. Along with so many other omega and betas like her. Sure Kabu never won the cup but that does not matter to me or any of his other fans. What matters is how he keeps going to better himself." Raihan chucked to himself. "You know Kabu is the reason I came up with my weather tactics? When I first became a gym leader, I had big shoes to fill after Draco left. He was a dragon master and I was just good enough to be chosen to fill the empty seat."

"What did he tell you that made you battle that way?" Allister sat up straighter, wanting to hear more about his dad. 

"I was practicing with my team, struggling to come up with a gym mission that was adequate to the last obstacle before the champion cup. I guess he watched my failure on his morning run. He came out with his torkoal causing harsh sunlight to appear. Kabu told me my team was perfect for a weather mission if I add a few more members." Raihan scratched his nose in embarrassment, "After he left I quickly ran to the wild to find a torkoal of my own. The next time we talked he started calling us tor-colleague. It was rather sweet."

"You must really like him if your face gets that red." Allister suddenly jumped off the couch to get started on cooking breakfast, leaving a rather dumbfounded Raihan "Mr. Raihan don't worry, he likes you too. He talks to nan about you all the time. You are the only alpha that makes him laugh.” 

Raihan turned even more red. "What! no w-we are just boyfrien… friends! Just friends!I-I mean torcolleagues... I MEAN COLLEAGUES!." He pulled his hat over his eyes to hide his shame. "Please don’t tell your dad I said that...."

Allister giggles at the flustered alpha. "You figured it out then? I know you are not as stupid and angery as the media makes you out to be."

Raihan quickly pulled up his headband. "Hey, I am the strongest gym leader in galar. Give me some credit. I'm not that stupid! They twist us into something we are not!"

Allister tilted his head. "Papa has been trying to ask you out for the last three years." The young child stopped when he saw Raihan getting upset at himself. The ghost gym leader wanted to say something nice but nothing came out. 

The alpha put his face in his hands. Years of pinning after Kabu, thinking he never stood a chance, just to have his son flat out told him the omega actually liked him. "I guess I really am stupid. This whole time, I was afraid he didn't like me. I'm the worst." Raihan felt a tug on his sweater. He looked at Allister's masked face.

"Want to help with breakfast? He loves home cooked meals." Allister tentatively asked.

"Your dad lets you cook alone?" The child pointed behind him, and looking back, the dragon gym leader saw gengar with a huge, maniacal grin that scared the shit out of him. Both pokemon and its owner laughed. Raihan joined in as well. "Kabu was not kidding when he said you were the keeper of the house.”

Raihan's phone suddenly started to ring, making him jump again. Both Allister and Gengar laughed even louder. Raihan just stuck out his tongue at then. When he looked down it was kabu calling him. "It's your dad." Allister walked inside the kitchen, leaving Raihan alone. "Hey Kabu, It's weird to hear you call me outside of the season." He joked.

"I am aware. I'm calling because Leon has summoned me to his office without notice. I wanted to ask if you would mind watching Allister until I can come back. I usually ask Opal or Melony but it seems the two had one too many drinks last night. I’m really sorry Raihan, I would not ask you this if I had another choice..."

Raihan could not help but laugh at the idea of a hangover Opal. She always seems too classy, it’s almost reassuring to know she's human too. "Sure, no problem. We seem to be getting along very well. I wouldn't mind watching the little guy. He even asked me to help prepare breakfast for you."

Kabu let out a breath of air he didn’t know he was holding. "You got him out of his room? I thought he would be in there all day... Thank you Raihan, you can’t imagine how glad I am”.

"He came out on his own. We were watching the telly and talking. He's a sweet kid. A prankster, but sweet. We can spend the day together, I had nothing planned other than seeing my mum today. He might even like to meet her."

"If you already have plans I can always ask Gordie. He babysits from time to time. I don't like leaving him alone for a whole day. He gets into trouble if I do."

Raihan could hear Kabu's voice studder. "I’m sure he’s not THAT much of a trouble maker. And besides, he's just a kid. I remember I used to get into all sorts of mischief, all the time, at his age." He briefly checks, to see Allister was already cooking breakfast without him. On the other side of the phone, Kabu let out a forced laugh that made Raihan uneasy. "Is there something wrong?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Allister and my relationship over breakfast, but it's going to have to wait. I hope you understand. I feel like I'm using this as an excuse to run away from it."

"Kabu, don't sweat it. Leon is the master of calling at the worst time. Just yesterday, I was…” Raihan stopped himself, before he could blurt out he was masturbating over his image on the screen. "...Um, I was eating breakfast, and Leon called. Making me miss your news story. Yeah he has bad timing, that’s all."

Kabu laughed, "I'm flattered that you watched me on the news. Are you sure you don't mind? He can be a handful...".

"He's your son after all. How much trouble can he get into?” Raihan could hear Kabu genuinely laugh on the other side. "Did I just make a deal with Darkray?"

"If he told you I'm his dad already then you'll be fine. It means he likes you." Raihan smiled at the thought. "Once I'm done talking with Leon I’ll tell you everything, I promise. Thank you Raihan, for being so patient."

"I'll see you later then." They both hung up. Raihan smiled at himself. He was on the right track for getting on Kabu's good side. He walked on Allister being busy mixing a type of batter. "Your dad called, he’s been called to a meeting with Leon. You’re stuck with me for the day."

Allister poured some batter on the hot griddle. "Do we have to go out today? I know you do meet up with your fans… But I rather stay inside… away from people."

"Actually, I already have plans to see my mum, If you don't mind coming along. She loves to meet new people."

Allister started to fidget with the long sleeves of his uniform "I really don't think it's a good idea."

Raihan pulled out his phone and brought up a map pointing at a little cross over it, a graveyard. "Her grave is back in her home village. It's very small, no one will know who we are or even notice us, I promise."

Allister looked up “I'm sorry, I didn't know..."

Raihan grabbed the spatula, handling it to the kid, "It's ok, really. I don't usually talk about it, you couldn’t know. Even after all these years she has been gone, I still talk about her as if she is still here." He smiled fondly "I'm sure she would love to meet you! She always loved kids."

Allister flipped the pancake, making the uncooked batter splatter everywhere. "I'll go. I have never been to that graveyard before. Papa hates the cold so we never ventured there."

"I'm used to it, but you should bring a sweater. Or we can pick up some gear and if it's still too cold, we can pick up some warmer clothes for you there."

Allister finished making breakfast for the two of them. The young child looked at Raihan, then back at the food on his plate. "Do you mind if I eat in my room?"

Raihan forgot that allister would have to take off his mask. The night before, Kabu made it clear he uses it as a comfort item. "You can eat here, I want to check up on my team anyway. We eat breakfast together every morning." Before he could receive an answer, he grabbed his plate, walking outside, toward the barn. Before he could cross the back door, he heard a quick and very low ‘thank you’ that made him slow down, suddenly feeling warm and happy inside.

Once outside, Raihan immediately spotted some of his pokemon enjoying themselves, together with some from Kabu and Allister’s team. His sandaconda left the bed and was now sunbathing next to both his and Kabu’s torkoal. Goodra was splashing in a small pool with cursula and even duraludon seemed to be enjoying the spacious back garden, centiskorch draped all over the steel body. “Ok guys, we have to get going soon. We are going to visit mum. Kabu said there’s food in the barn,so I want to see you all eat before we go." Raihan sat down by a nearby table, eating his pancakes while enjoying the view. This was much better than his small town apartment. It had a yard big enough for all of their pokemon to play with, away from fans standing outside, cheering and screaming. It made the Alpha reconsider moving to a bigger place. 

"Mr. Raihan, I'm ready to go." Allister had changed into warmer clothes and was holding a larger peacoat. "Do we need to stop by your place to pick up your snow gear?"

"Nah, I can just pick something up at the store in Motostoke." Allister turned his head in curiosity. "What? It’s not a big deal. Don't you and your dad just buy what you need?"

"Papa does not get paid as much as everyone else. We get this house and what we actually need, that’s it." Allister returned his team to their balls and walked back inside the house without another word. Clearly he was upset.

'Way to go Raihan, you pissed off the kid' he thought to himself. He quickly grabbed his team, following the child inside. "Wait Allister! I didn't mean to upset you. Please come out." Raihan pleaded, "I'm sorry. I didn’t think… sometimes forget not everyone is as fortunate as me." He found him sitting on the couch, playing with the long end of his sleeves. "I'm sorry."

Allister shook his head, "Don’t be. It’s not your fault. I should not eavesdrop on papa and nan talking. I’m just worried… without Mr.Rose… papa is not going to have enough money for us. And he...he is g-going to do the b-bad things he did b-before." Allister began crying during his attempt to explain himself.

Raihan frowned, not knowing what the kid was talking about nor how to cheer him up. As much as he wanted to be a dad he knew next to nothing about being one. He tried to remember what his mum used to do when he got upset. Raihan sat down, next to Allister, and carefully began petting the kid’s head in a comforting way. The alpha started to sing an old song he heard so many times before. It worked, Allister leaned into his touch, wanting to get more affection. Raihan gladly did so, letting the small child snuggle into his side. Once the song was over Raihan made sure Allister was feeling better. “You ok?"

"Yes, we can go now." Allister still held onto Raihan.

"We don't have to. I can always go another day. Mum will understand." Raihan combed his fingers through Allister hair. It was soft to the touch.

The kid shook his head. "I don't want to miss a chance at seeing new friends." 

Raihan laughed, he knew Allister was talking about wild ghost pokemon. The kid had an act of them following him around. "Ok. Why don't you wash up real quick and I'll book the tickets for the train." Allister got up and did as he was told. 'Good kid.' Raihan texted Kabu, letting him know where they were going and bought two tickets over the phone. By the time he was done, Allister was at the front door, ready to leave. 

"Lock up and we can head out." The young boy grabbed his keys from the haunter dish and shoes from the closet before leaving for the day.

Motostoke was still quiet since it was so early in the morning. Lucky for both Raihan and Allister, they were able to head to the train station without being bothered by fans. Once on board, the two were able to relax. Raihan, not used to waking up so early, decided to close his eyes. They had an hour train ride, he could get some more sleep. 

Raihan felt something shaking him awake. "Mr. Raihan please wake up, we are at Slippery Slope." The tall alpha jolted awake, startling Allister. "We… we made it." 

Raihan stretched his arms out, popping his back in the process "That was a good nap. Ok let's get going." The dragon gym leader bought himself a warmer jacket at the little store inside the train stations and some warm mittens for Allister, just in case, before heading out towards his mother's grave.

"It's beautiful out here" Allister looked around the snowy mountain, giggling at the puff of mist his breath created. "It's a shame papa hates the cold."

"I don't blame him, it's one of the reasons why my mum moved. It is not fun trekking through this day in and day out." Raihan started to make his way to Freezington with the child right behind. "If you get too cold I do have a vacation home here we can warm up in. It's small but does the job." But Allister was not paying attention to his speech. He was in awe with his surroundings. "You don't get to play in the snow much, do you."

"Papa hates it. When it snows at home he doesn't even go out running till it stops." Allister giggled at the crunching noise the snow made underneath his foot.

"My mum was the same way, I'm used to it. Since my team is full of dragons, we train out here from time to time, to get stronger. After that, I usually treat myself with a long, warm bath." Raihan and Allister kept walking past the town, towards the old cemetery. As they got closer, it started to warm up, letting the two shead a few layers. "We are almost there." Reassured Raihan, noticing a few familiar details.

Once they got there he started wiping out the little layer of durst covering the tombstone. Out of the whole grave it was the cleanest one. "Hey mum, glad to see you're doing good. I bought a coworker with me today, his name is Allister."

Allister waved, "Hello, Miss Zara." The young boy turned around, doing the same with the other graves.

Raihan froze. He never told Allister his mother’s name. But looking down, he was reminded that her name was actually engraved in the stone. "You almost had me Allister! For a second I thought you could hear her talk." He shaked his head, continuing to clean off the stone, picking up the rest of what looked like old flowers.

But Allister just nodded in agreement, "Can't you?" 

Raihan then looked up at the child, who was now whispering to the same headstone he was so meticulously cleaning. As much as he wanted to know if Allister could truly talk to ghosts or not, he was there to visit with his mother, so he turned his attention back to the cold stone, a soft smile on his lips "A Lot has happened since the last time we talked. Leon is no longer the champion. And before you ask no, I did not beat him. This young girl named Gloria did. She is something else, mum. She beated me like it was nothing. But that’s not even the weirdest thing, Chairman Rose is in jail. You were right about him, he was hiding something. He almost destroyed all of Galar to bring back the darkest day. You know, the same thing from the stories you told me growing up." Raihan paused to check on Allister, making sure he was not getting into any trouble. But he didn’t have to look for long, the kid was right by his side, listening to him.

"Aren’t you going to finish? Your mum is waiting..." Allister purple eyes could be seen through his mask, looking alarmingly bright. "She is at the edge of her seat."

Raihan chuckled. It was nice that the kid was playing along. "You would not believe he had a rare pokemon just sleeping underneath my gym this whole time. I should have snooped around some more, it is my gym after all." 

"She wants to know if you were able to catch the pokemon." Allister scoot a little closer to the woman’s grave, as if he was trying to get to know her better. 

"No, that girl named Gloria did. She also has one of the legendary wolves from the legends… I’m sorry, I should have paid more attention to your stories. I can't even remember it's name." Raihan laughed. "But the weirdest thing, after all of this, these two brothers with the dumbest hairstyle showed up, calling themselves the rightful kings of galar." He took a breath of air and continued. "They did more damage to my gym than Rose. Luckily, I have been saving some money to pay for the repairs myself. Having an easy gym mission sure keeps the costs down. We were able to cover the damage with our emergency funds. That's about it really." Raihan stared at his mother’s grave with a frown. He missed her so much, especially now that he needed someone to talk about his poor love life. 

"She said she knows you’re hiding something from her." Allister suddenly stood up, startling Raihan, pointing somewhere behind them "I think I missed cleaning off some graves over there! You should talk to her some more." The ghost gym leader quickly trotted away, making sure to give the tall alpha the space needed to talk alone.

Letting out a puff of air, Raihan shaked his head "That kid is something, but he's right. I need to tell you something important..." he took a big breath. "Mum... that's Kabu's son." Raihan paused, trying to think of what to say next. "I don't know how they are related, I think he could be adopted but I saw some photos of Allister as a baby and they look very similar. I don't mind that Kabu has a kid, Allister is great. He reminds me... well, of me.” He laughed” He got me good last night, with a headbutt, trying to protect his dad. Like I used to do for you when I was his age." Raihan smiled at the memory. "He may be shy but he does pack a punch... Mum, I'm worried that since Kabu has a kid he would not want to date me. I know you had to hear me grow saying I was going to marry him, like any dumb teen crush... But after we became coworkers it got worse.But lately, he’s been making puns and commenting on my posts. I thought he liked me, so I confessed my feelings." He sighed, scratching his head. "We had not had a chance to talk yet. I blacked out because of Allister’s gengar deciding I was a treat and when I woke up, he went out for his morning run. And before he could come back, Leon had to steal him away for a meeting! Maybe it was a mistake, maybe this is a sign that we’re not going to work."

"Keep your head up Rai. I'm sure he likes you, if he didn't he would not trust you with his son." Raihan’s head snapped up. Just for one second, he thought he heard his mother's voice. The alpha looked around, to make sure no one else was near them. But all he saw was Allister playing with some wild ghost Pokemon. 

"Mum, it's always good to talk to you." Raihan stood up brushing himself off. "I'll see next week." He walked towards the ghost gym leader, who was playing with a ball with a dreepy. "Ready to head back?" The wild pokemon quickly left, as soon as Raihan got close. "Oh sorry I didn’t mean to spook your friends."

"Maybe next time clean off the other graves and they will stay. It’s to show that you mean no harm." Allister made it sound like he was a poor guest.

"I'll have to remember that." Raihan looked up at the sky. It had to be past noon by now. "Why don't we head to my vacation home to grab something to eat before we head back?"

Allister looked at the giant tree on the horizon. "Do you think I can come the next time you come back? I’d like to explore a little more."

"Sure. Maybe we can convince your dad to come too? It's warmer once you get off the mountain." Raihan's phone started to buzz. "Maybe it's him?" He answered the call without checking “hello?”.

"I'm really Sorry to disturb you sir, but we need you to come to the gym as soon as possible."

"I'm just done visiting my mom in freezington. I'll be there soon." Raihan hung up, a little annoyed at his coworkers. They knew better than to bug him on his weekly visits. "Sorry Allister, but we are going to eat on the train. Work needs me." The kid just nodded following Raihan’s back to the train station. Allister got some bite size snacks that could fit through his face mask, while the dragon gym leader just grabbed an energy drink and an apple.

This time around Alister did fall asleep. Raihan let him sleep on his thigh as he went through that day's pokefeeds, scrolling back to last night's feed from the party: by the looks of it, it got a little wild. Not shocking, after being on a short leash for so many years. One post in particular did catch his eyes. It was of Kabu on his morning run. It was him looking at Hammerlock and a caption 'A new beginning'. Raihan liked the post and added 'cheers'. He continued looking through his phone. He texted Kabu their new plan, how they had to head to his gym for an emergency. The omega texted back immediately, asking if he needed to find a new babysitter but Raihan reassured him that it was going to be a quick stop, and they would be back home soon.

When they got close enough to see the Hammerlock’s towers, Raihan gently woke up Allister “we’re almost there”. The kid reluctantly got up, yawning soundly. Raihan yet again, combed his fingers between dark, soft hair fixing it. "After this we can go to my place and have a proper meal."

Unfortunately, unlike Motostoke, Hammerlocke station was filled with people, making Allister uneasy the moment they stepped off the train. "There's so many p-people here." The little kid tried his best to hide behind Raihan’s imposing figure."I don't w-want to be here."

The dragon gym leader looked around from his advantageous point of view, trying to come up with the best solution to get to the stadium without upsetting Allister even more. "How about this: we walk as quickly as we can, and If anyone tries to stop us, I'll politely tell them we are on official gym business and have to get there as soon as possible. Does that sound ok?" The frightened kid was hesitant, but eventually agreed as it was the only choice. The alpha nodded, quickly moving in the direction of Hammerlock stadium with Allister closely behind.

For the most part, no one stopped the two: seeing the tall gym leader's usual lazy walk switched for an almost running pace, made it pretty clear he was not to be bothered. And with Allister in tow, many must have thought they had some gym related business to do. And the rare occasions when someone did try to interact with them, Raihan would just grin from afar and politely tell them he was in a hurry. It worked fine and they reached their destination in no time.

Once they got to Raihan’s gym, Allister felt immediately more comfortable, taking a long breath at the sign of the empty halls. Raihan was never more glad than in that moment, that his gym was close to the public. Without the fear of people stopping them, the small child started to look around the old building. 

Raihan noticed how he looked at some of the old paints and tabastry. "There are rumors that this building is haunted by the kings of the past. Sometimes, I get the feeling something is watching me when I work. Maybe, instead of sitting in my office while I handle what's going on, you can go around and explore?" He suddenly remembered what happened earlier at the cemetery. "Why don't you see if you can find some ghost friends? Like that dreepy? I'm sure there must be plenty around."

Allister looked up at Raihan, eyes glowing through his mask. "A-are you sure I’m allowed to do that?”

Raihan smiles, showing off his sharp tooth "Yeah,you can treat this place like your own." He then took out one pokeball, summoning a tall, slimy creature. "Since your dad told me to keep an eye on you, I hope you don't mind if goodra tags along. I know you have gengar with you, but Goodra is my eyes and ears." 

The kid tilted his head at the tall pokemon. The goo dragon petted the little boy's head lovingly, emitting a soft sound. Allister laughed, fixing his mask and his now slim filled hair. "Ok, Mr. Raihan."

"My office is the hallway, down from the store. If you get tired or hungry I have a couch and snacks in there. Goodra knows where they are. If you need me I'll be either out on the mount or in my office." Allister was already moving when Raihan waved goodbye. The alpha could hear the kid say something along the lines of “lets see if we can find that ghost Mr. Raihan was talking about” to Goodra, making both the dragon and his owner smile fondly.

Finally, he was able to check what had him come back from his weekly visit to his mom's grave so soon. He could hear someone talking from the mount, before he was greeted by one of the twins working for him, Camilla. She was previously talking to a construction worker.

"Master Raihan! we are so glad you could make it on such short notice" the gym trainer had some files in her hands. "We had a major problem. Some of the left stadium needs to be redone. I’m really sorry that we didn't notice this sooner, but if you look closely, you can see there are still some cracks in the foundation.

Raihan took the folders from her, looking at the photos of the cracks, frowning "How much is that going to cost to fix?"

"At least 70,000. We can have a fund to raise the money, to try and lessen the blow." The beta frowned. "I'm not sure if the league budget has enough money for another repair."

"Leon just took over the mess Rose and those brothers left behind, and he took Victor as a personal assistant, give him a break. He’ll get the hang of it. They’re both trying." Raihan overlooked the numbers in the files. "Don't we have any money left in our mission funds? We can use those first and I can cover the rest. There’s no need to punish our fans with this financial burden." Another page caught his eyes. "The nets are all set and done? We wouldn’t want the crowd to get sand in their hair and eyes. We all remember what happened the last time they didn't work. It took us WEEKS to sweep all that dirt."

"It was only a couple of days." Camilla smiled. "They are fixed and ready for a sandstorm!”

Suddenly, Aria came running in looking agitated "Master Raihan! There are some ghost pokemon running around the gym! I don't know how and when they got in here. What should we do?"

Raihan smiled, letting the twins know not to worry. "Oh, I forgot to tell you! gym leader Allister is here with me today. I asked him for a favor. Please let him do his errands without bothering him. He has Goodra with him and shouldn't be a problem for anyone."

"And the other pokemon?" Aria asked.

"They might be his team or some friends. Don't worry, I trust him. He’s a fellow gym leader, he would never harm us in any way." The twins said nothing else, clearly trusting their boss over this. 

"What else do we have?” Pushed Raihan. The faster he fixed whatever problem was holding him at his gym, the quicker he could get Allister back home. Maybe he’ll learn something new about him and Kabu...

"We have some paperwork for you to file and fax to Leon later. And while you’re here, you might want to watch our battle style to see if we can improve for next year's season?"

Raihan frowned, he didn't want to keep Allister waiting for him for that long. "I can take the paperwork home and we can battle another time, maybe when my team is ready too." Both beta looked concerned. "I know what you are thinking, but I do have a guest here. Allister is a gym leader like myself, it would be rude to have him wait…”.

"Yes sir!" the twins agreed. 

"If that’s all, I’ll be goi...." before he could finish, he noticed his own shadow looking at him concerningly. After being spooked by the ghost pokemon so many times, Raihan knew it was Gengar. "Where is Allister?" 

The ghost pokemon creeped out of his hiding place, startling the two women. The ghost, then, pulled the tall gym leader away "Um, I see you next week. Keep up the good work!" He yelled as he was dragged away. 

Raihan followed the pokemon to the balcony of the castle. Along the way, he saw numerous, rather distressed, ghost pokemons hiding in plain sight, but none of them looked like the ghost gym leader’s team. Raihan could see why Aria was concerned.

Coming closer to the top of one or the towers, he could hear Goodra singing followed by some crying from Allister in the distance. Following the noises he found the outside: the young boy clinging to goodra, very close to the edge of the balcony. Raihan remembered what Kabu said the night before, about Allister being deathly afraid of heights. ‘He wasn’t joking’.

Raihan carefully inches closer toward them. He knew he had to be careful, he didn't want Allister to lash out in fear like the night before. "Hey Alli," Raihan tried the nickname Kabu uses. The boy stopped crying for a moment trying to find out the source of the voice, but he realized how high in the air he was, clinging even harder against the goo pokemon, shuddering in fear.

"Mr. Raihan p-please… get me down." Allister whimpered into the dragon’s skin as this held him tighter, singing the same tune Raihan sang eilier. 

"I will, I promise." Raihan slowly nudged towards the scared child. Removing his jacket and headband he tried to get the kid's attention. "Ok Alli, I’m going to drap my jacket over you. Do you think you can let goodra put this over your head to cover your eyes?" The scared ghost leader nodded his head yes. 

With the confirmation from Allister, Raihan quickly wrapped his jacket around the kid’s small body, making him a little more comfortable. "I'm going to carry you."

Allister immediately cling on Raihan, almost choking the older gym leader. He was shaking like a leaf. ‘I should have watched him…’

"...I want my papa." Allister cried against the alpha’s neck, holding tight.

Raihan's heart sank. “We can call your dad but let's get you home and cleaned off first, ok?" The dragon tamer made sure Allister was still wrapped tight in his jacket before beginning the walk down to his own home. "My house is not that far. We’ll call Kabu once we get there." Goodra and Gengar followed silently.

The twins meet them on the way out. "Is he ok? Should we call for help?" The two asked concernedly when they noticed Allister still shaking, even in Raihan’s hold.

"He had a bit of a scare, no need to worry. I'm going to take him home with me to recover. I know you two can run the gym on your own while I'm gone." Raihan left without another word, making his way to his house, humming the same tune he sang before. 

He briefly wondered how easy it was to keep fans away this time around, with Gengar out, making faces and scaring people away. Goodra tried to do the same but failed miserably. The poor dragon is clearly not made to be scary. Raihan chuckled at the sight. Kabu was not kidding when he said the ghost was very protective of its masters. "Allister, are you doing better?" Raihan only got a small nod in response. "When we get to my place, you can wash up while I call your dad."

They finally reached Raihan’s house. It was smaller than Kabu’s: living by himself, the alpha didn't find the need to have a big place. He was either in the wild training or in his office at the gym, occasionally sleeping there.

They made their way to the bedroom. "I'm going to set you down now." Allister was not shaking as much and his cries had settled down to light sniffles. Raihan pulled out a small box from underneath his bed. Inside was one of his old Motostoke’s outfits his mom bought him years ago, when he was just a little kid himself “These should fit." He placed the jersey on the bed. "You should wash up and relax. My bathroom is right over there. I'm going to call your dad in the meantime." 

Allister hand stopped Raihans from leaving."I should have known better not to go to the roof. You're not a bad sitter." 

Raihan felt a little better “Thanks Allister." He then left, giving the boy some privacy. A quick glance at the clock told him it was almost six PM. Raihan dialed Kabu’s number, the phone ringing once before the omega picked up.

"I was just about to call you. I just finished up with my meeting with Leon, but bad weather has grounded all cabs and trains here. Allister may have to spend the night with you. It's still early evening… if the weather gets better, I’ll maybe be able to make it back before it's too late."

"We're at my house right now. I'll text you my address. He can sleep here if need be. There is an extra bed here where others sleep from time to time." Raihan sighed, he better tell Kabu about the mishap at work. "Kabu, I'm sorry but I let Allister explore the castle by himself. He got up on the balcony somehow and it triggered a panic attack. I'm so sorry I understand if you never trust me with babysitting again."

"I already knew about the accident. Alli’s rotom messaged me about it." Raihan groaned. He should have known, with rotom being a ghost pokemon, that it would have told Kabu everything. He already blew his chances with Kabu by putting his son in danger... "Raihan, please don't be upset. Alli always gets into that kind of trouble. It’s always been like this since he was a toddler. Once he sees a ghost, he forgets about his surroundings to chase it down. Please don't be upset, I'm not mad. You did a good job having Goodra watch him for you like a reasonable parent would do."

"You're not mad?" Raihan felt a tad better. 

"I did thrust him on you on short notice. One little mishap for your first time is good." The alpha could hear a content sigh come from the omega. "I don't know how I can repay you."

"How about a date?" Raihan blurted out, not thinking.

On the other side of the line, Kabu was quiet for a few moments "...We can go out this Friday." Raihan's heart started to beat faster. "It's the least I can do since you watched Alli."

"Friday it is!" Raihan jumped for joy, fist pumping the air, so glad he just called instead of his usual video calls, and that Kabu could not see him. "Allister is washing up right now. Do you want to talk with him when he's done." 

"That will be nice. Thank you Raihan, for everything." Kabu hung up after exchanging good byes. 

Raihan went back to check up on Allister. After knocking twice on the door with no answer, he opened it, to see the kid sleeping as gengar and goodra tucked him in. Smiling, he recalled the goo pokemon inside her pokeball, letting her get that so much needed rest, while whispering to the ghost pokemon. "Get some rest too. You had a long day. I'll be in the living room." 

Not waiting for an answer, the tall alpha made his way to said room. He texted the omega, informing him that Allister was already sleeping, before turning on the TV, waiting for Kabu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raihan ask his friends for help on planning the perfect date with kabu.

Kabu went on his morning run after leaving Raihan alone with his son. He knew he should have skipped his daily routine, but he needed to clear his head, before pouring his whole life story, to the alpha who just yesterday exposed his long time crush on him. 

The man of fire began to run faster than his usual light jog. The fast pace helped clear his mind from the worry of what he will have to say. Arcanine and ninetails were trotting next to hin, enjoying the change. 

Not caring where he was going, Kabu kept running until he noticed familiar black walls. 

He was at Hammerlock. 

Kabu took a deep breath. "This must be a sign." Remembering that Raihan had a habit of liking everything he posted, and now knowing that the gesture held more than simple politeness between coworkers, Kabu took out his phone. "Do you think you can get a good photo of me in front of the city?" The little ghost phone beeped happily and did what she was asked, turning around to show the picture to her owner. Kabu nodded "Then add a caption. 'A new beginning'." 

Once Rotom was happy with what she had on screen, she posted it to Kabu’s pokefeed. "Alright team, enough running. We are going back home." But right before Kabu could take a step, he got a call. "Hello?"

"I knew you would be up this early." It was Leon. But instead of his cherish and loud voice, his tone sounded upset. "I wanted to get you to my office before anyone else showed up. Right before yesterday's party, Victor was finishing organizing paperworks, and he found some puzzling documents about certain funds that came from Rose to you, and to the retired champion Draco." 

Kabu clicked his tongue, "I should have known you would find out, sooner or later. Before your mind wanders. No. I did not sleep with Rose."

Leon could hear the rising anger in Kabu's voice and quickly clarified. "Kabu, I’ve always respected you, as a coworker, and now as an employee. I knew something was wrong with Rose, but I never snooped around enough to find out. He was controlling everything I did or said. Trust me when I say that I understand more than anyone, what an awful person he really was." Leon let out a long sad sigh, "Truth is, he ruined my relationship with someone... He convinced me that I had to stay single for the fans. To be the perfect Alpha, that everyone admired. He did not just do it to me, but with everyone else as well. Please Kabu, I want to clean up his mess, starting with you."

Kabu expressions soften, anger suddenly vanishing from his body, "Leon, I'm sorry I got mad at you. It's... a touchy subject. That contract has to do with a deal I made for Draco’s benefit." 

"I would like to fix the mess Rose left behind. From what I’ve read, you did not do anything wrong. It isn't right you were forced into taking the worse of the deal. I want to free you from it. Give you a new life per say." 

Kabu let go of his phone, fingers suddenly dull, making the little ghost pokemon unhappy she was almost smacked on the ground before floating to safety. Could he truly be free from his binds and start a new life with Raihan? "I'll be there shortly. I have to find a sitter for my son."

"The office is close to the public today, so you can come whenever you find a sitter." Leon sounds ecstatic. "Kabu, I promise, I'll do anything in my power to help you out, in any way."

Kabu thanked Leon before calling his house guest for a very special favor. The alpha seems happy to get the chance to watch Allister. And with his son in safe hands, Kabu called a cab to the Battle Tower. 

Like Leon said earlier, the office was empty, saved for Victor and Leon's little brother, Hop. The two greeted him at the front desk. 

"Oh Mr. Kabu, you arrived! I'll let Chairman Leon know you’re here." The small beta took on the role of Leon assistant after Oleana was freed from her previous place as Rose’s secretary. She’s now back into researching the wishing pieces. "Please, wait here, he’s going to be coming soon. He told me to leave for the day once you got here." The young boy picked up his backpack. "Ok Hop, we should head out to the island."

"Be seeing you Mr. Kabu!" Hop smiled as we walked out with his best friend, notebook in hand.

"If you're going to the Isles of armor, say hello to Honey and Mustard for me." Kabu smiled back, at the two boys retreating forms..

"Will do!" Hop smiled even more, before running outside to catch up with Victor.

"Oh Kabu! Here you are!" The omega turned around, just to be faced by Leon. He was wearing a black suit and gold tie, but no matter the change in outfit, his favorite hat was still on his rightful place. He had a stack of paper in his arms. "I sent the boys out, so we can talk without interruption."

"I thank you for it" Kabu, not wanting to beat around the bush, got right to the point "How much do you know already?"

"I know this is a touchy subject for you. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable..." 

Leon was trying to be a true gentleman, but all Kabu wanted was to get back home. He promised Raihan they would talk and he left him to care for Allister instead. "Leon please, You are not the only person to find out about my son this week."

"How could anyone else find out? I have the only copies. Even Rose confirmed it. Who else knows?" The tall alpha seemed confused and worried, as he frantically looked through the stashed paperwork between his hands.

"Well, Raihan is your close friend. You may hear about it from him at a later date" Kabu frowned at the idea. He really didn't know much about Raihan's personal habits.

"I've known Raihan for almost all of my pokemon career. If you told him to keep quiet, he will. He is not the type to go around flapping his lips for no reason." Leon reassured the omega.

This eased Kabu's mind, "I'm glad to hear that." Kabu let out a breath of air he did not know he was holding. "You said you can help. What do I need to do?"

"First, you need to tell me if Draco and you are really Allister’s parents?" Kabu shook his head affirmatively. Even after all these years, he could pronounce that monster's name, even hearing it made him anxious. 

"That opens a new window for me to help you." Leon found the paper that looked like a copy of a page from the Galar region rules for trainers. "I don't think it's fair that Draco is getting paid millions to prance around, telling everyone he was the champion, when in reality he never was." Kabu raised an eyebrow. "Let me explain. Mustard retired and Peony dropped out when Rose came into the league as chairman. Draco was crowned shortly after your attack right?" 

"I don't know all the details but yes he was.” Kabu didn’t really remember much about that period. He was hospitalized and had a little, sick child to take care of. He really didn’t have time to keep track of what the rest of the league was doing “Leon, how is this going to break me out of my contract?"

"Rose filled the space with Draco without him battling and winning the cup." The new chairman passed Kabu the copy of the rule book, pointing to the highlighted lines. "The spot was filled without a rightful battle."

"Where are you going with this?" Kabu was starting to get lost. He began reading the page Leon handed him.

"It’s in the league rules, you have to battle and win to be champion. Even if the current holder decides to drop out, the tournament is still held between the various participants. Draco never won the title, he was just placed there. He was never a champion." Kabu eyes lit up with realization of a loophole, "He doesn't deserve all the money he is currently getting paid. I can redo the contract, excluding the extra funds and just pay him his retirement. Rose made him champion to keep the spotlight away from your incident and paid him off to keep shut. He basically rewarded him for hurting you and Allister, just to keep everything secret. Even your promotion to Motostoke’s gym, as deserved as it was, was made to make himself look better. To keep the league in a pristine spot light, a fantasy world created for his image." Leon pulled out another paper, "With the money we are going to save, I can do so much more for the league: give you a fair pay, build Marnie a proper gym, a new tournament, or a…" before he could finish the list, Kabu hugged him. 

"Leon thank you." Kabu could not help himself. After years of lying and hiding, he was finally free. He didn’t even realize he started crying from the overwhelming joy. "Thank you so much."

The new chairman hugged him back. "I'm sorry you had to go through this for so long." He let the older man cry against his chest. The Alpha remembered when he was defeated, how that had set him free from his binds as well, the overwhelming sensation of finally being free to be himself. 

Kabu let go after a long embrace. The older omega wiped his eyes, coughing for good measure, to hide his embarrassment. One of Leon’s hands remained on his shoulder, its grip tightening "It's not right that Rose used you for his gain. If it was up to me I would lock Draco up to, for what he did. There is no limit to the crime he did to both you and Allister."

"Leon I'm really… I can’t express how much I appreciate what you’re doing. But I do not wish to press charges against him." Leon now looked confused, "Alli is a shy child. If the news found out about Draco and I, he would be the one to suffer the most. The paparazzi would hunt him down and I do not wish that on my boy."

"I understand." It still bothers Leon, how Draco could still walk as a free man, unpunished for what he did. But he respects Kabu's wishes. "Ok then, follow me to my office please. So we can get started on your new contracts. I want to fully discuss it with you, every detail.” 

Tears threaten to fall free again "Leon… I really can’t thank you enough. If I can repay you in any way, please tell me."

The tall alpha stopped, a genuine smile on his face “well, to be honest, there is something you can do…”

Kabu’s way too serious stare reminded him of his fighting stance “whatever you want!”

“...just be happy.”

The two spent till late in the evening working on Kabu’s new contract. Leon reassured him, again, that he will handle Draco privately, so he will not have to see his abuser ever again. 

It was already dark outside, when Kabu thanked Leon one last time, before leaving towards the train station. With the weather picking up over the mountains it was the only way he could get to Hammerlock safely.

He arrived a little before 11, when the erratic Galar weather finally calmed down a bit. After spending the day working on paperworks, the omega wanted nothing more than to pick up Allister and go straight back home to sleep. Hoping Raihan was already at the address he previously gave him, Kabu knocked. After the second tap, the door opened, and he was greeted by the dragon tamer tall figure.

The alpha was already in his pajamas. "Glad you made it safely." He greeted Kabu with his famed smile, letting him inside. Immediately, the omega looked around. "Allister is sleeping in my bed." Kabu nodded and Raihan walked them to the living room. "Why don't you spend the night rather than wake up the little guy? The bed is big enough for you two to share. It would be better than trying to rush and catch the last train for the day." As he said so, the dragon tamer walked to his personal bar, getting something to drink. "What will you have?"

"Some water if you please." Kabu sat down on the couch, studying the tiny town house. "This place looks very different from your posts."

Raihan came back with the two glasses, handing Kabu his drink. "I spend most of my time in my penthouse over the gym. I thought it was a bad idea to have Allister be that high after what happened."

"Raihan, I really can't thank you enough for watching Alli on such a short notice." Kabu took a long sip from his glass. He looked emotionally drained. The event of the night before, piled up with that day, took a toll on him. He barely managed to stifle a yawn, hiding it behind a hand, "I'm sure you want answers now? Where do you want to start."

Sure, Raihan was itching to know more, but seeing how utterly exhausted Kabu was, the dragon leader thought it was best to let the omega rest. They will have time, after all, Kabu seems ready to open up "you had a long day. Why don't you put up your feet and relax." The fire gym leader tried to protest, but Raihan was stern, "We can talk another time."

Kabu was shocked. He worried about Raihan’s reaction all day for nothing. The alpha didn’t seem to be in a rush to discover his secrets. "Are you sure?"

Raihan smiles, "whenever you’re well rested and ready, I'm all ears. But until then I'm content knowing you adopted Allister. He turned out to be a great kid."

Kabu coughed "Actually, he is my biological son." He downed the rest of his water, not knowing he was that thirsty. "He’s a splitting image of me when I was his age." 

Raihan went to get his guest another glass "You must have been a cute kid then." He grabbed some snacks too, just in case Kabu was hungry after the long day. When he got back, the fire gym leader's eyes were already close. The dragon tamer chuckled "Why don't you get some sleep?"

Kabu let out a long, content sigh, "Raihan, I really don't know how you can be so kind to me after knowing I've been lying to you and everyone else, for the past nine years." Kabu groaned in frustration, covering his tired face in shame.

"Kabu, please don't do this to yourself. I may not know all the details, but if it was to protect your son you did the right thing no matter what." Raihan gave Kabu another glass of water, slowly sitting next to him and he downed his water again. 

Years of guilt were bringing down the omega’s mood. Raihan wanted to comfort him but he also didn’t want to overstep his boundaries. He carefully decided to just let his hand rest on the other’s back, barely petting him. It worked, Kabu leaned into his gentle touch. "It's going to be ok."

"How can you be so sure? What if he comes back?" Kabu took in a deep breath trying to not break down. The smaller man's scent was getting stronger, filled with guilt and worry, making Raihan's body react.

He knew it was a bad idea to use his scent, but his traitorous body was already reacting on it's own. Letting his alpha side slip in, he pulled the omega into a tight hug, trying to calm down the disheveled man. "You are a great dad. Whatever you did, I know it was for your son’s well being. Everything is going to be ok." After years of pining, joking together, flirting, stealing moments alone in the locker rooms of the gym, hoping... Raihan finally had the person he desired in his arms. And he didn't want to ever let go. "You have me. I promise I'll be by your side, if you let me..." he gasped in shock when Kabu pulled him down for a kiss. It was quick, no more than a peck, but it made Raihan's heart melt. 

His first kiss.

Kabu looked up at Raihan with tired eyes. “ I don't know how I can ever thank you enough."

Raihan was already bold enough to ask for his date, maybe he could try for something more than a caste brush of lips "Can I get another kiss?" He was going for it, "longer this time?" 

The ever burning man looked pensive, before a spark of flame lit up his eyes, "As you wish." 

This time, it was Raihan that pulled Kabu’s face in for the kiss. It was slower than the first one, more intimate. The taller man wrapped his arm around the other, smaller frame, wanting to get close as possible to the man he longed for. When they broke away Raihan's face was beet red, but his expression was eager, "more?"

Kabu pushed him down on the couch, taking control, since the alpha refused to do so. Raihan was still new to the whole ordeal, and was more than happy to let the older man take the lead. 

The young alpha looked up at Kabu, lust clouding his eyes, as the omega removed one of his shirts. Raihan could see a glimpse of the omega's soft milky skin underneath. Blood rushed to his dick so fast, at the thought of seeing the other man shirtless…

A breathy gasp from Kabu made Raihan suddenly very aware of their position and his very hard erection pressing insistently against the other’s ass "oh." The omega gently rubbed himself on the bulge, getting both worked up. 

The lanky alpha hid his face in his arms, overwhelmed with everything happening to him. "Sorry..." 

Gentle touches pried his hands away. Kabu was looking at him with concern. "If you are not comfortable with this, we can stop." He wiped a few tears from the younger man's lashes. "I know I can be pushy in bed, especially when I want something."

"Kabu I want this so bad but I have to confess something to you…. I… I’ve neve-" Before Raihan could come clean that not only was that his first kiss, but his first everything, they both heard screams coming from the master bedroom. Kabu immediately jumped away, to get to his son, leaving a still blissed and very aroused Raihan to his confusion.

The alpha regains his composure quickly, making his way to the bathroom to fix the uncomfortable bulge in his pants. He took more of his suppressants, to control his second nature. Taking deep breaths and cooling himself off with cold water seems to be working with the current problem in his boxers. 

After deeming himself decent enough, Raihan left the bathroom to check up on his guests. In the dark, he could make out Kabu’s outline, sitting on the bed brushing Allister’s hair lovingly. The young boy was fast asleep once again. "Is he ok?"

"He had a night terror. Luckily, Gengar was able to eat the nightmare away” Kabu yawned once again. The perspective of having Raihan pliant under himself had him forget how tired he really was.

"Was it because of me?" Raihan thought went back to his mistake earlier in the day, when he left Allister alone. 

"Don't blame yourself, you couldn’t know. And Alli should have known better than to get in such a high place” without moving too much, Kabu had made himself comfortable on the bed, his children still secured between his arms.

“I should let you both sleep…”

"Are you not going to sleep with us?" Raihan looked back. It was Allister that spoke half asleep, eyes barely open. "You make me feel safe." 

Raihan could not protest. He wanted to make up to his mistake from earlier to the kid. He gently moved to his favorite side of the bed and laid down, effectively sandwiching Allister between himself and Kabu’s body. He spent a few moments making sure they all had enough space and blanket, before looking at Kabu who already had his eyes closed and was snoring softly. They will have time to talk, a lot of time if everything goes well. He has been patient until now, he can wait a little more.

The alpha smiled, content with the directions his life was going before succumbing to sleep himself.

The next time Raihan woke up it was from a wonderful smell. He tried to sit up but someone's feet were pressed against his back. It was Allister. The kid was still sleeping soundly. 

After noticing the youth was maskless Raihan looked away. Even with the kid asleep he wanted to respect his boundaries. Finding the other side of the bed empty, he realized that Kabu must be the one cookin. The dragon tamer quickly but silently jumped out of the bed, washing up before making his way to the kitchen. 

As predicted, Kabu was busy making breakfast, in the form of freshly baked cinnamon rolls, "Morning Raihan. Hope I didn't wake you."

"I don't mind waking up early, if it's from the smell of something good." Raihan sat down at the breakfast bar. Watching Kabu roll out the sweets. "Did you sleep alright?"

"I did. Your bed is really soft. I'm surprised all three of us fitted comfortably" Kabu laughed, "Alli even had room to roll around and not hit you." The omega warm smile made Raihan smile as well.

"Leon has passed out here from time to time. It can fit us both just fine. You two are not a granbull like him. He always hogs all the covers." Raihan spent a few moments admiring Kabu's skills in the kitchen. "Who taught you to cook?"

"Lena did. Not only is she a good fashion designer, she is also a great cook." The omega placed the buns in the oven. "Is there anything else you want to go with it?"

Raihan blurted out the first thing that came to his mind, "you” face going immediately red, as he realized what he said.

"I don't think I would be that good for breakfast. I'm more of a dessert, but that is going to have to wait till after our date tomorrow." He winked at Raihan. "I liked what I felt last night." Letting the alpha know that was on the table.

"I can't wait." Raihan flirted back, face still warm and probably bright red. 

"Morning papa, morning Mr. Raihan." Allister walked in still wearing Raihan’s old jersey. His mask was back on his face. He sat next to the host at the breakfast bar, his head barely passed the counter. "Is breakfast done?"

"Morning Allister, your dad is making us some cinnamon buns. By the smell of it they should almost be." Raihan is quite glad that the kid bailed him out from his poor attempt at romancing his dad.

"Morning Alli, I hope you had a good time with Raihan. It sounded like you did for the most part." Kabu smiled at his son. "Did you get enough rest even with your nightmare?"

The kid nervously played with his hands "I did something bad… I overheard you and Mr Raihan talk. That is why I had the nightmare. I thought he was going to hurt you again. " Allister knew he would get in trouble for eavesdropping on them talking last night but he also knew better than to lie to his dad.

"Alli… that grown up talk, you need to stop sneaking around." Kabu gently but firmly pulled Allister's face up, so he could look at him. "Please, don’t do it anymore ok?"

"I just get worried about you..." Allister mumbled, unable to meet his parent’s eyes.

"I know Alli but you are still a child. I don't want you to grow up so soon like I did." Kabu ran his hand through his son's hair. "Can you try for me?" Allister shook his head yes. "Sorry Raihan. I can finish breakfast now."

Raihan didn’t want to intrude on the two and kept busy by finishing up Kabu’s treats. He already started making the glaze for the sweets when the other spoke to him "Don't be. Being a father comes first." He gently smiled as he grabbed the mittens to pull out the rolls. "These look great. I can't wait to eat them." His enthusiasm was contagious. "Let's eat!"

With a lighter mood, the three enjoyed their breakfast. Allister told his dad about what he and Raihan did the day before. The young kid even asked if he could go with Raihan again when he goes back to see his mum. The omega agrees, even proposing to join too. It made the Alpha so happy that Kabu felt comfortable with him. He could not wait for his date tomorrow.

After Kabu and Alister said goodbyes and left for the day, Raihan decided to organize a super-short-notice guys night with his friends. He planned to ask them to help organize the perfect night with Kabu. He called Leon first, he is his best friend after all. Then Gordie, the two are rather close. Raihan always makes time to help him with his fan club. Then, he decided to call Piers. They just became friends but Raihan really loves the foul mouth punk. He already made himself home with the group.

Gordie was the first to show up at the penthouse up Hammerlock castle. The alpha was always on time since he grew up with Kabu as his designated babysitter. Next it was Piers. The lanky alpha was late but only by a few minutes. Last was Leon. Since he became chairman he was busier than usual, and the alpha had a bad habit of still getting lost even in places he’s already been in many times.

Gordie was already getting comfortable on the couch, drinking a beer while texting Milo, telling him he'll be spending the night out. "Raihan, are you just going to stand around and worry or are you going to let us help you?" Gordie said, a smile forming in his face as he read the sweet reply from his now boyfriend. 

Piers, still new to the group of friends but clearly at ease, made himself home, raiding Raihan’s fridge for snacks. "No, he's going to wimp out and stand up Kabu like he did when we all asked to go out for coffee as a group." The ex gym leader found an old tub of take away and began eating it cold. "Raihan, you have poor taste in food. This is bland."

"You should heat it up." Leon looked in horror. Piers just shrugged his shoulders and continued eating. The purple hair alpha was at the bar making himself and Piers an apple rum. "Rai, you want one?" 

"I'll just have a beer like Gordie." Raihan grabbed the offered beer as he walked towards his arm chair to sit.

Piers, now sitting on the bar counter, asked what everyone was thinking, "where are you taking him?" He grabbed his drink, taking a short sip, enjoying the sweet taste. "Or better yet, are you going to fuck him? By what you said earlier, it seems like you both got handsy. Did he cup a feel?”

Gordie almost spat out his drink, "Dude! you are talking about my uncle! Please choose your words carefully."

Raihan got bright red. "It was the heat of the moment!" He cleared his throat after his voice cracked in embarrassment . "It's going to be our first date. I can't just fuck him. Last night we were just kissing..."

Leon laughed at his friend's awkwardness, "You popped a boner while kissing. Rai it's normal, really. You've been trying to ask Kabu out for years now. You just got a little overwhelmed”.

Piers butted in “If I was you, I would have fucked him the morning I woke up in his house”. He nonchalantly kept drinking his liquor.

Gordie sighed, "Guys be nice, Raihan came to us for help. Sorry man we'll stop." 

Raihan knew his friends meant well, "No, it's fair. I was pulling your legs last week, when you said Milo asked you out at the farm." He took another swing from his bottle. "Piers, I don't really think we will get to sleeping together anytime soon." Raihan thought about the recent events. Kabu has a son to come back to, sure he can’t just drop him and be out all night. "We are just going out for dinner."

Leon sat at the bar, swirling his drink "Rai it's normal to sleep together on the first date, I know I have done it. There is no shame in it, if you’re both attracted to each other’s and things just… click together. You just have to be careful about a few things: Knotting outside ruts or heats can be painful for the other party."

Piers snorted, "from what you texted us, he's been pinning after you too. For three years even. If I was him I would be jumping on that dick as soon as I saw it."

Gordie still felt weird talking about his uncle that way, the person that used to keep care of him from time to time. But at the same time, he wants his friend and Kabu to be happy. "He has more class than you Piers, maybe on the second date..." Gordie finished off his bottle and grabbed another one, already feeling it was going to be a long night. 

Raihan could not believe what he was hearing, mouth hanging open for a few seconds, unable to utter a word "all I asked you for, was to help me pick out an outfit and maybe an idea for a nice place to eat, something Kabu would enjoy… and all you think about is how we’re gonna end up sleeping together immediately!”

Leon pats Raihan on the back, "We've been friends for years now. I was around when you got your ruts. Kabu's name is always on your lips when you beat one out, rather loudly I might add" The other two friends giggled as Raihan’s heated face.

"You can't tell me you didn’t have a crush on him as teens!" Raihan snapped, pushing Leon away… or rather, pushing himself away from his friend. Seriously, the guy is built like a brick wall and probably weight as much.

Piers, now finished with his food, threw the remains in the waste bin. "You got me there. When he was Spikemuth gym leader, I used to admire his morning training. He used to wear very tight leggings. He had a nice ass back then, but now he is even buffer." The alpha bit his lip, lost in thoughts. Raihan gave him a look that was answered with a shrug. "Hey, I have eyes." 

Piers sat down next to Gordie, pointing to the rock gym leader to help braid his hair so they won't get tangled when they finally get smashed enough to sleep. "Did you have a crush on him too Gordie?"

The blond man sighed "If I had to be truthful, yeah. You know the shows when the hot babysitter comes over and the little kids have a puppy dog crush. That would be me. But it did not last long. Kabu was just not my type." Gordie stopped half way through a braid, frowning. "how many times I'm going to have to tell you to stop using this gel? you are damaging your hair. Look at it, it's all matted!"

"I'll stop when it runs out. I'm not going to waste money and throw out perfectly good and working gel." His attention then moved to Leon “what about you, mr. Chairman. Did you have a crush on Kabu?”

Leon scratched his beard, a little embarrassed "Kabu was handsome, but my heart was elsewhere. Peony was more my type growing up.'' Gordie and Raihan looked confused. Piers just smiled knowingly. It was now time for Leon to come out. "I may be an alpha, but the idea of being knotted by another kinda always turned me on. But I have yet to try it."

Piers, having absolute no shame, stepped in, "As someone who enjoy sex in all its ways, I can confirm it's a great feeling. Forgetting about your second nature and just let someone else take the lead… it is an experience."

Gordie finished braiding Piers hair and signaled Leon to come closer, so he could fix his mess of a mane. "It can't be better than knotting an omega in heat, can it? I did it last night and it was amazing."

"You two are thinking about starting a family already?" Raihan asked while he was getting some water to go along with his beer. No point in getting drunk before he had his plan for tomorrow ready "Or were you just having fun?"

"Not yet mate. I used rubber and he is still on the pill. But it was just as fun regardless." Gordie smiled, thinking about his boyfriend. "Maybe down the line we can try. We kinda talked about it, he really wants to be a dad but doesn’t want to give up the gym just yet."

Piers took another swing of his drink. He looked somehow upset, but not at his friends. "At least you used one. You know how many shitty alpha still prefer knotting omegas without one? It really pisses me off." He took another big gulp of his rum, downing it, before pouring himself another one. "So what if it feels different? Should our partner's well being and their life be put in danger, just so we can feel slightly better for a few seconds? I mean, just look at Kabu. He ended up pregnant and we never found out what happened to it. The news never covered it. They only cared that he was returning as the first omega gym leader of Galar."

"You know about his son?" Gordie was the first to ask. 

"Hold on, Kabu told me Raihan knows about Allister, but how do you know?” Leon realized too late what he had done, slapping his hands over his own mouth just a little too late. He forgot his promise to Kabu… maybe he should have eaten something before drinking.

Raihan’s fingers were already massaging his own temple, annoyed at his drunk friend's loose lips, "Gordie just told you he grew up with Kabu, it’s quite reasonable for him to know… But you just blew it out. Can we please…"

"The baby is Allister?" Piers was not even shocked, taking another sip of his rum, "I didn't know that he had a son, I thought he lost it.” He cleared his throat, getting ready to explain himself to his now very interested friends “Kabu took me and Marnie in many times. Mostly whenever I could not find a place to sleep or something to eat for the two of us. The last time we shared a place, Kabu looked like he was around 7 month along. He seemed rather happy, talking about how he was saving money to move and care for the baby. Then, not too long after, the news showed he was in a coma from an assault. I assume the baby didn’t make it. It was very dangerous in Spikemuth back then. A real shit show. I knew many omegas had to sell their bodies just to get enough money to eat. Contraception cost way too much and alphas paid more to not use a rubber. But if an accident did happen... let’s just say, those kind of alphas don’t usually want to pay for childcare. I tell you, I’ve seen some messed up situations…" Piers stopped himself, not wanting to get even more upset, taking instead a long drag from his drink, before ending his thoughts. "Spikemuth was a real mess before Rose stepped in." The three others looked sad hearing what had to be their friends' previous situation. "I'm not a fan of the guy but he did clean up most of the mess, and gave me money to keep marnie and myself safe. Which I am greatful for, but other than that, fuck him with a rusted stick."

Leon smiled, giving Piers a big slap on the back, "and it's going to get better from here on out. Just wait until I show you our new and improved spending plan. I have a new idea in the works, to not only make the league work better, but all of Galar. I’m even planning to build a gym for your sister." The ex champion was talking excitedly, so proud of his new ideas. 

"That sounds really great Leon, but you are all supposed to help me find a perfect date. It's tomorrow. I have no idea what to do!" Raihan remembers that they were here to plan an evening with his long time crush, and not get smashed while gossiping around.

"Sorry mate," Gordie looked pensive, hand still stuck between Leon’s locks. "He loves spicy food from his homeland. If you can find a place that cooks honnen quzines, you'll make his day."

"I think there is a hole in the wall in hammerlock." Leon was playing with his new braids, enjoying how they felt. "You know, the one by the drycleaners."

Raihan knows the one Leon was talking about. "Don't you think that's a little common? I want to make it special for our first date."

"If you want it to be special, eat out there. Kabu is the most down to earth person I’ve ever met. He does not need a big fancy dinner. You'll just embarrass him that way." Gordie started to fix his own hair for the night. "Trust me on this."

"Ok so just a common dinner, got it. what else?" Raihan began writing down notes. He could use his rotom phone, but the last time the guys had a little too much to drink, the poor pokemon ended up being used by the group, all half naked, as a karaoke machine.

Gordie, who knew Kabu the best, gave Raihan another idea. "Why don't you show him the wilds from the tower? He runs them every morning but it would be neat to see them from a different angle. Especially since you’re one of the very few people who actually have access to some parts of the castle. It would be cozy and intimate" 

"If you really want to romance him, why don’t you have dessert waiting." Leon got up to grab himself another drink. "Before Sonia and I broke up, I used to bring her cakes to her favorite spot in Postwick. We would just eat and talk about our day. It's a good way to get to know each other."

Raihan wrote that down. "Do you think I can find a place that makes lava cookies? I remember him saying they are his favorite."

Piers got up and took Raihan's spare key. "I know this little shop in town that sells them. I can get some and pick up some more beers. Raihan what size?

"Size?"

"Condom size mate?" Piers raises an eyebrow, "or you can’t just tell me what brand you prefer, if you don’t want to tell me your size."

Raihan froze up. Since he and Piers started hanging out he knew the other alpha was blunt and straight to the point, but he did not know it was going to be this direct. "Mate I do not plan to have sex with kabu on the first date."

Leon butted in this time, "Just because you don't, it does not mean Kabu doesn’t either." 

Gordie groans, not wanting to think of his friend banging Kabu. "As much as I don't want to know about it, they are both right. Rather be safe than sorry man." 

"What if I told you I don't know what size." He suddenly felt very hot. 

"You're kidding right?" Piers started to play with his necklace trying to keep his cool. "You’ve been carelessly fucking around? without being safe?"

Raihan shook his head no, suddenly very interested in the rug under his seat "I never had sex before."

All three of Raihan's friends had a look of incredulity. Leon was the first to snap out of it, "Never!... like, Never? For real?"

"Kabu was my first and only crush. When I became a gym leader I was too busy and left it on the back burner." Raihan took another drink of his beer. "I only started really flirting with Kabu the past few years."

Gordie looked concerned, "You have to let him know if you're not ready for sex. The street runs both ways. I know he can be pushy when he wants something but it’s gonna be really unpleasant if you’re not up to it."

Raihan felt better now that he knew his friends would not make fun of him for being a virgin. "If it is with Kabu, I wouldn't mind..."

Piers rubbed his forehead, already feeling the headache building up, "Let me guess, you don't know what size you are then."

Raihan scratched his head , "It's not like all of you do… right?"

Leon, being Raihan’s best friend, spoke up first, "I know I'm Medium, with enough room for my bigger than average head."

Pier caught on what Leon was doing, " slim and long but extra thick for my studs."

Gordie went along as well, speaking calmly, like they were talking about me weather and not their dick’s size "regular, with extra room for a large knott. We are friends Raihan you don't have to be ashamed. We just want to help."

Raihan relaxed, "How would I know what size am I? I think maybe I am average?"

Piers was not having any of it, "Raihan, you can't play the guessing game. Sex can be fun but if you are wrong, you can hurt yourself or worse, hurt Kabu."

After hearing that he could hurt the omega he was so desperately trying to romance, Raihan pleaded for help, "I don't know where to start!"

Leon laughed reassuringly, "Rai, have you ever measured your dick before? You know, just for fun?" Raihan shook his head no. "You gotta be kidding! not even once?"

"Lee, you know better than anyone else all my time was spent either training to kick your ass in battle or studying. The only time I even cared to touch my dick was during ruts, and those are fair and few."

Piers muffled a scream as he disappeared inside Raihan’s office, rummaging through the various drawers, looking for a measuring tape. He knew he would find one since the dragon tamer had the habit of making clothes for his pokemon. He soon stomped back "I'm not leaving this house till I know your size!” With that said, he threw the tape, hitting Raihan’s forehead.

"Ow," the tall boy rubbed the sore spot "Are you serious? Right now?" All three of his friends shook their heads. "Fine!" 

Raihan locked himself in the master bathroom, to have some sort of privacy. Knowing there will be no way now to have them drop the conversation, he did his best to do what was asked. 

But to do so, he had to get hard…

Luckily enough, just the memory of Kabu straddling him, of that glimpse of pearly white skin, hidden under his classic black compression shirt, had him “jump to attention” quite fast.

Not much time has passed before Leon knocked on the door, "Rai, make sure you get the right measurements. Girth length and knott size if you can. I know it's hard outside of a rut but it’s important."

That was not going to be a problem, Raihan’s knott was very inflated and angry, due to him fighting his rut off all week, especially after having an omega so close and ready. The dragon tamer measured everything as precisely as possible making sure he was not wrong and that he will not have to do this a second time. Or ever. “I got it! Now, can I take a cold shower? so we can get to planning my date?"

"Not until I know you are not lying." Piers butted in. Out of all of the group, he was the most determined to make sure Raihan was going to be safe. "Measurements. Now."

Raihan sighed "25cm long, 15cm wide and knot around 20cm. Can I please take a shower now." As much as he appreciated his friends’ help, being the only one with an erection was starting to make him feel exposed. 

Leon coughed, clearing his throat, "Raihan, you don't have to lie about your size. It doesn't matter. We are all friends here."

Raihan’s voice was clearly upset, "I'm not lying Lee. I'm sorry, we all can’t be big like you."

Gordie couldn't contain his laughters, "Mate, what you just described is a monster. Come on man, tell us your real size."

Raihan looked down at his dick, clearly confused. It looked normal to him, "stop pulling my legs. My dick looks normal." He grabbed it again. Yep, perfectly normal sized.

Piers was clearly tired of this game "Raihan! open up! I'll do it myself." 

Frustrated, Raihan released the door lock, letting the other in. The singer's words got stuck in his throat "Shit! you weren't lying." The half naked alpha tied to pass the tape, but Piers just shook his head. "I think we're good here."

Raihan was very pissed, "Now you trust me before you thought I was making up numbers"

"That before I saw it. You have a monster size cock, but I guess, in your hands, it must look normal" Piers walked out of the bathroom and the apartment, letting the three know he'll be back.

Raihan took a cold shower hoping to get back to a normal night of hanging out with his friends. Noticing how late it got, he also changed into his pajamas.

Leon and Gordie already changed into their sleeping gear. The new chairman was laying on the couch using Gordie's thigh as a pillow. The rock gym leader was busy tapping on his phone as they lazyly talked about the next season.

"Glad to see you two are comfy." Raihan heavily fell in his arm chair, finally feeling the events of the past few days. "I might turn in early tonight. I had a long and busy three days."

Gordie looked up at Raihan, "Since you already know, what do you think of Allister? He's Kabu's everything. If he doesn't like you, you're not going to get very far with him."

Raihan didn’t really think much of it until now. But they got along great so far, so he supposes Allister likes him "He's great. I was watching him yesterday. We went to visit mum and he seemed to enjoy it. I kinda messed up and he got stuck up in a high place at work, but he did let me hold him till we got to my town house until he calmed down."

Gordie looked genuinely shocked, "I knew him his whole life. He doesn't let any alpha touch him unless he really trusts them. Hell, my mother still can't get him to hug her willingly. I rarely get the chance myself, but he does trust me more than her." He shook his head just thinking about it.

"You have to be pulling my legs. The little guy even asked me to sleep in the same bed with him and Kabu."

Leon pipped in, "Kabu told me Allister is a shy kid, but he loves his dad more than his own life. Maybe, since Kabu trusts you Allister does as well?"

Before Raihan could give an answer Piers walked in with two bags in hand. "I got you the lava cookies." He carefully placed the bag on the counter before emptying the other over the coffee table “ Sorry big guy. There was not a lot to choose from"

Leon sat up, grabbing a box "are you kidding me. These are so badly named." He snorted, before showing the box he held. "This one is called Gyarados Hydro Pump." He opened the box, pulling out one little plastic packet. "I think it's actually blue."

Gordie grabbed another box, "These are so bad." He showed raihan the box, "Onix Hard".

Raihan grabbed one too, laughing at his, "You're telling me you guys get normal looking boxes and I have to get these? Life is really unfair." The box had a gigantamax Sansaconda on it. "I can't use this one. I have one in my team! How am I going to battle with a straight face?" Raihan threw it at Piers. 

"Hey, I'm not the one walking around with a real sandaconda in my pants." He said with his head still stuck in his pajamas.

"But for real, thank you guys for helping me with everything. I could not ask for better friends." Raihan grabbed another box. Still laughing at the poor names. "I have to write a letter, these are really poor taste."

“Be careful. If they find out who you are, they might want you to model for them” Leon warned him. Better than anyone else, he knew how insistent sponsorships could be.

“...And then, all of Galar would know… their beloved dragon gym leader has a monster in his pants” ended Piers.

Raihan scowled “ahahah, very funny. Are you ever gonna not make fun of me?”

“You know we’re not. And hey, it’s Kabu that will decide how he likes it” Piers made himself comfortable next to Raihan before snatching the box from his hands, "This one says it can withstand any storms in the bedroom. You're the master of weather tactics. It was made for you."

Raihan laughed, "I guess you're right, only Kabu will tell." The tall alpha looked at his friends. Even with all the jokes and making fun of the boxes, he could not ask for better friends. He was happy they were so open to helping him with everything. "Thanks guys."

Leon smiled back, "Rai you deserve to be happy. I can tell you, the lot of us will help you no matter what. Hell Piers even saw you naked."

Piers started to doze off, "Whatever mate, I’ve taken the bullet for you. I want him to be protected." The punker yawned, "I'm tapping out. See you in the morning." He gave Raihan one last pat on the back before going to the master bedroom. "Night"

Leon got up as well, "I'll calling it too. I didn't think being the new chairman would be so much work." The purple hair alpha follower Piers to bed. 

Gordie and Raihan wave them good night and start picking up the mess they made. The rock gym leader still laughed at the silly box names. "Raihan, since those two are asleep can I ask you something?"

Raihan was picking up the empty bottles to recycle, "What is it Gordie?"

"It's about Allister. How much do you know about him?" If he had to be honest, Raihan only knew him from his league card and what Kabu told him. "You could not make out his scent then?"

"Gordie, if this is about who Allister's other parent I don't want to know till Kabu feels ready to tell me himself. I want him to trust me." Raihan tried to change the topic but Gordie stopped him

"No Raihan, that’s not what I meant. He is an alpha." Raihan looked shocked. "I figure you would not know." The two sat back down. "The day Kabu brought Alli home from the hospital we knew he was an alpha. Since he could walk, the little guy always wanted to protect his dad. From my mum's playful jokes, to Opal stern mothering." Gordie started to make up a place to sleep on the pull out sofa. "When you said he let you share the same bed I found it odd. Did you do anything to earn his trust so quickly?"

Raihan started to undo his ponytails to get ready for bed. "I'm not sure. We just went to see mum." Raihan thought back to that visit. "He enjoyed my mum's grave and the idea of me letting him look for ghosts at my gym."

"That's it then. You didn't make fun of him seeing ghosts." Gordie laid down on his side of the bed, leaving plenty of space for Raihan. "I know I laughed at him for saying ghosts are real. I didn't mean it as a hurtful thing, but it left an emotional scar I am not proud of." Gordie finally removed his sunglasses from over his head, placing them on the coffee table. "That must be why he trusts you."

The tall alpha slipped on his night cap. Sliding into bed with Gordie, "You think so?"

The other yawned, "maybe. Try not to think about it too much. He likes you and that's a good thing." Raihan layed down. Too tired to keep the conversation going. He would have to find out another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to babi. If it was not for her I would have never gotten past this chapter.


	5. Author notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just notes on about the story I don't want to keep repeating.

Before going further into the story I want to explain my idea of the ABO world.

There is probably more I could add, but since the story is mainly about Kabu and Raihan, we are going to talk about them.

Raihan is a male alpha. Like all Alpha he gets ruts. Ruts, in this story, works similarly to heats. It's a time where the alpha body feels the need to procreate. During this time semen count is higher and the bulbous gland at the base of the penis swells to its max size, in order to lock its owner with their mate/partner. Ruts happen once every three to four months while heats happen every month.

Unlike most of his alpha friends, Raihan has never slept with anyone. He experienced ruts in his youth, like every alphas did during puberty. He was never really bothered by and never had problems managing them, until he and Kabu started flirting.

Since Raihan is taller than most, his penis and knot size are quite bigger, even compared to his friends. But having no experience but from unrealistic porn and his own hands, he’s absolutely unaware of it.

Now for Kabu: he is a male Omega. All omegas experience both heats and periods. Heats happen a day or two before the body sheds the lining of the uterus. The omega’s body releases pheromones signaling their partner/mate they’re ready to be impregnated. During heats, omegas are more fertile, up to a 80% chance of pregnancy, but the number goes up if the pair are bonded.

Kabu has been abandoned after birth because omegas are more expensive to care for. Which is also the reason he was bounced from one house to another while growing up.

Kabu started his Pokémon journey at the age of 17, with the help of Team magma. He owes them for giving him the chance, by supplying him with illegal drugs and supplements (suppressors and so). Once Kabu realized what team magma was really about he disassociated himself from them, and fled to Galar not too long after being invited and scouted by Mustard. Kabu has been living there since.

When all his medications eventually run out, Kabu realizes he will have to get prescriptions. But living in a foreign country, with bare knowledge of the language and training every day for the champion cup doesn’t help Kabu accumulate much money, sure not enough to get the medications he needs. This leads him to look for another way to make money, quick and easy, possibly something that will leave him with enough time to keep training and study the language. He quickly finds out many galarian will pay a nice amount of money to sleep with unmated omegas.

Lastly we are going to talk about pregnancy. All omegas that conceive have the ability to breastfeed their babies. Like for every classic pregnancy, Kabu’s body changed. He stopped having heats, and his body started to make room for the growing baby: the organ got squished to accommodate the fetus, moodswings, bloating, swollen feet, leaking milk, stretch marks…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions about my ABO AU I do have a NSFW twitter called notkawaiiforwo1 that I answer stuff on.
> 
> Link to the drawing foxbabi drew. She the sweetheart this story if for. You should check out her stuff.
> 
> https://twitter.com/Babithefox/status/1359291028726034434?s=19
> 
> Once I figure out how to post photos i'll update again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you Babi. I hope you love it.


End file.
